RWBY: A Multiverse Theory
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR, as well as others, are pulled into the world between worlds to watch the Multiverse. Suggestions welcome.
1. Skyrim: A Knights Beginings

**OK SO, some of you may be wondering why im doing yet another story and truth be told im doing this one so I can keep my creative juices flowing. Ill do some chapters as I can between my other stories but do keep an eye on this one.**

**Summary: Raphael, a Curator, decides to have a little fun in his infinite lifespan and pull some people from Remnant. Chaos will no doubt ensue.**

**Pairings: I plan to have some pairings, Arkos being one, and I don't care if you don't like who I chose to be together, go argue about it on a forum**

**Side Notes: I do take suggestions on upcoming reactions. Please send them in review or PM Form.**

**Reviews and Critiques: I do take reviews and critiques, no hate, I will Ignore it *insert I don't care song***

**Inspiration: Skyrim**

**((That's all! Story START!))**

Raphael hums in content as he was sitting in, what he and the other Curators had, his pocket dimension. He smiles as he stands and walks up to one of the many book shelves that lines his walls as he reaches forward and picks up what looks like an orb. It glowed a bright golden as he sighs, almost in longing as he continues to stare.

He looks at himself, he had a long ponytail, his clothing was more akin to armor, a large brown duster with NCR armor. Combat boots and jeans. The armor served no purpose but he always enjoted the look. His amber eyes staring back at the mirror.

He looks at the door way before he steeled his resolve. Damn the rules. Truthfully they were there more out of tradition then necessity as he puts the orb back as he snaps his fingers. Before him, the room changed from a small study to a theatre. Along the back wall held the previously mentioned shelves. At the top was his desk.

'_You know the higher ups hate it when you break tradition' _He heard the voice in the back of his mind.

"Fuck tradition. I've already been gone for most of my daughters life." He tells himself as he waved his hand. He smiled as he watches many people appear from the portals, landing in a heap by the screen.

"AH!"

"Hey! Where are we?!"

"Dammit I drank too much again"

"What ths f-"

"Ladies and gentleman please, compose yourselves and we can discuss the reason as to your arrival into my realm" Raphael says walking down the stairs of the theatre.

"What the hell?! You kidnapped us?" Yang says standing with her eyes glowing red as she stood and was ready to smack this asshole down.

"Calm down miss Xiao Long. Fighting will do us no good… isn't that right?" Ozpin asks as he pushes up his glasses as he stands, holding his trusted cane in hand, prepared to use it.

"How can you say that, we have this guy outnumbered! We could take him!" Ruby says holding Crescent Rose in hand.

"I don't think you understand Miss Rose. We have been teleported, with no chance to retaliate. This man is confident. As well… my semblance is not working, I have been trying." Says Glynda as she stands, as the rest of the motley crew does the same.

"Correct! This is my own little pocket dimension between worlds! My name is Raphael, one of many Curators of the archives of worlds!" He says with a smile as he hums. "But since I know why you are all anxious to know why you're here, ill explain. Who here has heard of the Multiverse theory?" He watches as Blake and Ozpin raises their hands. "For those who don't, let me explain how universes works… theres one Main… tree trunk, I suppose you can say, and each branch forms when a decision is made or not made. Imagine, if say, Ruby didn't want cookies but rather had waffles. That's a branch" He explains with a hum. "Anyway, I pulled you from one of the many branches, as only Originators have the power to influence the Canon verse."

"Well… that explains the how… but why" Asks Blake as she was acting defensivly.

"Truthfully… I needed company… ive been here for two millennia documenting… and well, your realm has always brought a smile to my face, if nothing else then seeing the triumphs and tribulations you all share… now… to explain what were going to do.. Were going to watch other realms. For a few reasons before you all start. To prepare you all for the war to come and gain skills you otherwise wouldn't have had. You will recognize a lot of faces, as all of them will be staring you all. Protagonists will change so to speak" He says as Ozpin eyes widen slightly, knowing what… or rather Who he was referring to.

"Before we begin thouh… a few things, there is going to be another… group I bring in. You are to not attack them." He says as he snaps his fingers once more as a few more people appeared.

"Ah what the fuck!"

"Ugh"

"…"

"Greetings oh villians!" He says with his eyes, stopping at Cinder as he paused, biting his lip before continuing. "I do hope the fall wasn't too bad… now… im sure your all wondering why you're here… and don't bother attacking anyone. Semblances and Weapons are inoperable at the moment within my realm" he says with a hum as he walks up to them. He gave them the same explanation he had given the heroes not too long ago.

He hums, looking around the group before he looks at Cinder, who seemed to be glaring but he smiled none the less.

"You have that same glare as your mother" He says fondly which threw everyone for a look at just what escaped the Curators mouth.

"You knew my mother?" Cinder asks, her eyes flickering with rage as she wanted nothing more then to burn the man on the spot.

"Of course I did. We laid together after all" He says as her eyes widened.

"Are you saying you're her-" Emerald began as she took a step forward.

"Father… Yes" He confirms as Cinder was simply trying to process this information that this man had not only pulled them out of their realm. But claims that he was her father.

"Why… did you leave her?" Yang asks, sounding all too similar a situation as she stepped forward.

"I had to… the other Curators forced me. I had been… roaming realms when I met her mother. Theres a rule that we cannot sire children. But at the time I didn't care. Her mother was so beautiful and caring…" Raphael says with a smile.

"But if you loved her…" Ruby says quietly.

"She… perished in child birth… I held my little Firestarter one day before I was forced to return. The Curators learned I sired a child and… well they didn't like it" He says quietly. "I tried to provide for Cinder… send her money… trinkets… anything to show I loved her so much."

"But my stepmother kept it… right?" Cinder asks quietly, reliving her childhood, getting a nod from the Curator as he hums, reaching into his inventory through a portal and pulls out a small heart shaped locket.

"I had tried to give this to you when you were 5 or 6… your step mother threw the pictures in a fire and sold the gold…" he says walking over to her and offering it to her. She took it roughly, still not believing the supposed god infront of her before she opened the locket. There, she saw her mother and, now believing, her father in the same picture, her mother rubbing her swollen belly in the photo.

"You… you are…" She says almost dropping the locket before she launched herself into her fathers arms. Her hands balled up in his trench coat as she wept silently.

"Im sorry… my little fire starter" He says stroking her long hair. Roman rolls his eyes and gags before being jabbed in the gut by Neo, who was glaring at him.

"Ive done… so much… I thought you and mother would hate me" Cinder admits.

"Were disappointed… but we still love you. She would be proud at such a strong woman you've become." He says with a smile as he kisses her forehead. He knew why she had done everything she had. The world had beat her down again and again and again. Never giving anything back. But now, she had gotten something. After so long, and she latched onto it.

Ruby and Yang smiles, They had only just met the woman in passing, a transfer student, they had almost wished they could meet their own mother once more.

Weiss mentally sighs, wishing she could have her own father this caring as they were showing.

Blake looks down, reminding herself to visit her parents when they have the chance.

Eventually she let go, wiping her tears and returning to that confident and strong position. He smiles before looking to the rest.

"I'm Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Why don't you all have a seat at the theatre and ill do a rollcall, make sure I got everyone." He says as some, more reluctant then others, make their way to their seats. He himself sat at his own desk but Cinder sat the seat closest to her long missing father.

"Ruby Rose" "Here!"

"Yang Xiao Long" "Yo"

"Blake Belladonna" A nod from the girl.

"Weiss Schnee" "Present"

"Juane Arc" "Oh… uh here!"

"Pyrrha Nikos" "Hello again"

"Ren Lie" "Present"

"Nora Valkyrie" "Hello!"

"Headmaster Ozpin" A nod from the headmaster.

"Professor Goodwitch" "Present"

"Roman Torchwick" "Whats up"

"Neapolitan" He says getting a nod from the girl.

"Cinder Fall" "Hmmm"

"Emerald Sustrai" "Hey"

"Mercury Black" "Yo"

"Good… I didn't miss anyone… wouldn't be the first time. So… why don't we get the first one started. After this, I can let you guys pick the next realm" He says with a hum as he pats the projecter a few times. Growling he smacks the top as it starts.

**(-Start-)**

**The Skyrim Civil war had been going on for years now, The White Fang of Skyrim and the Empire had been battling for control and now the stage was set for the beginning of the war now that Adam Taurus, Leader of the White Fang, was captured. Now there was a convoy, holding the dangerous leader, gagged, towards Helgen for his execution.**

Blake watched, her mind conflicted on this, on one hand, it was her old partner Adam. On the other hand, she had seen how far he had fallen and knew that killing him was the only true way of being free from him. "Adam…" She murmurs.

Yang reaches over, knowing whats in her head and takes her hand and squeezes lightly.

**There was a groan as Juane wakes, having been knocked out. He looks around before looking down at his hands. They had been tied. He saw that they were being led by carriage to somewhere.**

"Juanes there too?!" Ruby says terrified, wondering if he had done anything wrong.

"What did you do wrong you dolt?!" She says though secretly she was worried about her friend.

"I don't know! Ask him!" Juane replies raising his hands defensivly

"Hes such a nice guy though!" Yang says as she gulps.

"Just watch" Was all Raphael had said as he leans back in his seat with a smile.

"**Hey you… your finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into the Imperial Ambush, same as us, and that thief over there" Juane looks at the man speaking, he was clearly a Nord Faunus, a wolf from what he could tell. **

"So he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Ren says watching, worried for his friend but kept his emotions steady, his own Juane sat next to him. It didn't mean he wasn't worried however.

"Im sure hell find his way out" Nora says confidnently.

"Of course it's the White Fang" Weiss says with a scowl, and normally Blake would have said something, but a part of her knew she was right.

"**Damn you White Fang, Empire was fine before you came along, The empire was nice and lazy. They hadn't been looking for you. Could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here, its these White Fang the empire wants."**

"**Were all brothers and sisters in binds now thief."**

"So they just grabbed any criminals and threw them into the cart regardless of their crime. It seems they wish to take no chances" Glynda says getting a nod from Ozpin.

"**Shut up back there!" The guard driving the carriage calls out.**

"**What's wrong with him huh?" calls out the horse thief**

"**Watch your tongue! Your speaking to Adam Taurus, The True High King!"**

"King…? Does he mean of Skyrim?" Blake asks quietly as her eyebrows raise.

"Well their Fanatical as always" Weiss says remembering how fanatical they were to Faunus supremacy.

"**Adam? The Leader of the White Fang? You're the leader of the Rebellion… if they captured you. Oh gods… where are they taking us?"**

"**I don't know where were going… but Sovengarde awaits"**

"**No this cant be happening. This isn't happening"**

"Their going to execute them all?! How is that fair without a trial?!" Juane says surprised and a little moprtified.

"I don't think they want to take chances as they had stated earlier" Pyrrha says motioning to Ozpin and Glynda.

"Yeah but… still"

"**Hey…. What village are you from horse theif?"**

"**What do you care?"**

"**A Nord's last thoughts, should be of home"**

"**Roarkstead… I'm from Roarkstead"**

"**General Ironwood sir, the headsman is waiting"**

"General Ironwood? Headmaster of Atlas?" Weiss asks aloud a little surprised but pushed it down as they watched.

"Seems fitting for Jimmy to be there" Glynda says with a small smile.

"**Good… lets get this over with"**

"**Shore, Kinareth, Dibella, Akatosh, divines, please help me"**

"**Look at him, General Ironwood, the military governor, and it looks like the Thalmor are with them, Damn Elves, I bet they had something to do with this" He says with a sneer before he sighs. "This is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Veelod is still making that mead with Juniper berries mixed in. its funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."**

"And now you're a rebel about to be executed! Of course you wouldn't feel safe" Huffs Yang as she crosses her arms and watches on.

"well… its too late to change course" Blake says sadly as she holds Yangs wrists. Those Faunus, Misguided, were still her people in her eyes.

"**Who are they daddy? Where are they going?"**

"**You need to go inside cub"**

"**Why? I want to watch the soldiers"**

"**Inside the house. Now."**

"Well… its nice to see a father trying to protect their son from the horrors of the world" Pyrrha says with a sad smile.

"At least this ones not an ass" Mercury murmurs remembering hos own father.

"**Yes papa"**

"**Why are we stopping?!"**

"**Why do you think? End of the line. Lets go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us" Juane sighs and stands, as they began to get off the carriage.**

"**No wait, please! Were not rebels!"**

"**Face your death with some courage theif" the wolf Faunus says, irritated**

"They may have resigned themselves to death but that doesn't mean you should be put to death for stealing a horse" Weiss says seeing how egregious the punishment was.

"I don't think they care" Cinder says simply.

"**Wait! You've got to tell them, We weren't with you!"**

"**When I call your name, step up to the block, one at a time!" The Imperial Captain,Winter, calls out.**

"Sister?" Weiss says a little surprising that she was there getting some looks from her team before they turned back to the show. Everyone was entitled to their own secrets.

"**Empire loves their damn lists"**

"**Adam Taurus, Leader of the White Fang" calls out to the Imperial.**

**The Bull Faunus sneers at the imperial, before heading to where he was supposed to go.**

"Nice to see that Animal gets whats coming to him" Roman says getting a nod from Neo. He wasn't a racist by any means, he saw everyone as walking profit machines, but that didn't mean he agreed with Adam.

"**Ralof of White Fang" He walks past them and heads up to the line.**

"**Lokir of Roarkstead"**

"**No! I'm not a Rebel! You cant do this!" He yells before he began to run.**

"**Halt! Archers!" Juane watches as the archers fire and kill the horse theif. "Anyone else feel like running?!" Winter calls out with a irritated look on her face.**

"He might have survived if… if he just listened" Ruby says sadly, upset that he had to die like that.

"I agree Miss Rose. Sometimes simply listening can move for a better punishment." Glynda says.

"**Wait, you there, step forward" Juane sighs as he did so. "Who are you?" He asks him.**

"**Juane Arc of Whiterun"**

"**You've picked a bad time to come back to Skyrim Kinsman… Captain, what should we do? Hes not on the list?"**

**She looks at her General, Ironwood who nods. "he goes to the block" She says without a small sigh, she might be sending an innocent to death.**

"Seems even Ironwood isn't above killing Inoccents." Cinder says with a roll of her eyes.

"We must remember that this isn't our Ironwood and is under different circumstances Miss Fall" Ozpin says to her.

"**By your orders captain" Hadvar looks back at Juane. "I'm sorry… at least you'll die here… in your homeland. Follow the Captain Arc" Juane nods and does so, sighing as he mentally prepares himself to be beheaded. He sees Adam and Ironwood facing each other.**

"**Adam Taurus. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use his semblance to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" Ironwood says before tilting his head at the sudden shriek of the heavens.**

"He… did all that?" Blake says quietly, not wanting to believe it but at the same time she knew it was true.

"Hey… did you guys…?" Ruby asks getting a nod from the others as they turned with rapt attention.

"**What Was that?" Hadvar asks**

"**Its nothing… carry on" Ironwood says turning on his heels and making his way back to the lines.**

"**Yes General Ironwood" She salutes before looking at the priest. "Give them their last rites" The Priestess nods as she raises her hands.**

"Yeah… looks like their going to Execute poor Juane… and to think he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time" Ruby says quietly.

"Hell find a way out…" Nora says a little less enthusiastically.

"**As we commend your souls to the Aetherius, Blessings of the Eight Divines-" She was interrupted by another stocky Nord.**

"**For the love of Talos, Shut up and lets get this over with." He says walking up to the block.**

"**As you wish" The Priestess says irritably.**

"Someones in a hurry to die" Blake says watching as she had by now had her eyes glued to the screen.

"Well… it sounds lie hes religious. He also sounds like he wants to go out on his own terms rather then just being picked.

"**C'mon! I haven't got all morning" The Nord at the block says as the captain puts her hand on his back and pushes him down into the position. "My Ancestors are smiling at me imperials! Can you say the same" He says watching the Axe rise up. And watches as the blade came down on his neck, beheading him in one swift motion.**

"**You Imperial Bastards!" He heard another Nord Call out behind him.**

"**Justice!"**

"**Death to the White Fang!"**

Blake winces when she hears that. It hurt but they had plunged a country into chaos. It was only fair that the White Fang be destroyed and rebuilt.

"**As fearless in death, as he was in life" He heard**

**Juane watches with a gulp as Winter points at him. "Next the Nord in the rags" Another roar was heard as he looks up before looking at the headsman block.**

"**There it is again… did you hear that?" Hadvar says as he too was looking up.**

"**I said… next prisoner" Winter calls with a small sigh.**

"**To the block prisoner. Nice and Easy." Juane nods as he walks over to the block and mentally prepares himself, though there was no point as his head will be coming off regardless of his preparedness. He felt the captain push him down before laying his neck on the block. He watches as the headsman raises his axe and before he caught sight of something.**

**Is that…?**

"Wait… you all saw that right?" Roman asks leaning forward as he gulps. It looked like a grin with the black shadow it cast.

"Yeah… it almost looks like…" Mercury says

"A dragon" Ren says finishing the grey colored assassins sentence.

"**What in Oblivion is that?!" He heard Ironwood say.**

"**Sentry's, What do you see?" Winter calls out.**

"**Dragon!" He heard a civilian yell out. He watches the dragon shout as the sky began to change. Juane, taking this opportunity, stands.**

"**Guards! Get the townspeople to safety!"**

"Jimmy always did have his priorities right. Get the townspeople out then worry about escaping" Glynda says with a smile.

"The man does have a heart… we just have to let him show it" Ozpin says swirling his mug.

"**Hey! Juane! C'mon, The gods wont give us another chance!" He heard the White Fang member yell out as he shook his head before they began to run towards the tower, hiding themselves away from the dragon. "Leader Taurus, could the legends be true?"**

"**Legends don't burn down villages" He says calmly before Juane looks up the stairs of the tower. **

"Yeah no shit… and its murdering everyone" Weiss says hoping her sister would be ok. She was very capable but that didn't mean she wasn't worried.

"Legend or not its very powerful" Cinder says with a glint in her eye.

"**We need to get out… C'mon" Juane says taking charge as he rushes up the stairs. What surprised him was the Dragon smashes a hole and burns down one of the guards before flying off. He looks out the hole, his path blocked from the rubble as he gulps. He saw a burning building. He couldn't stay here.**

**Deciding for himself, he jumps out the hole and he groans when he felt his Nordic bones groan under the impact but nothing broke. He jumps down to the snow below.**

Juane instinctively rubs his legs, glad he had aura as he could almost feel the pain from his counterpart as he verywell tried to make it to safety.

"Just keep running Juane… youll be ok" Pyrrha says taking Juanes hand in one of hers and watches.

"**Still alive prisoner? Stay with me if you want to stay that way" Hadvar says as he watches a boy, who no doubt just lost his parents, hide from the dragon with an older guard.**

"**Lets go!" Hadvar says as they began to run through buildings and along the walls. Hoping to find someplace that wont get them killed from the dragon. Juane watches as the General and his men leaving the city, running in all directions.**

"**There! Into the keep!" Hadvar calls out as Juane nods, running to it as he tried to push out the screams of his people. The door was slammed shut behind them as he sighs. Safe. Relatively at least.**

They all breathed a sigh of air that they didn't know they were holding. Almost being executed and forced to escape a nightmarish dragon? Its something they didn't want to relive.

"They First viewing! Well show maybe one or two more snippets of this universe before moving on to another. But did you enjoy?"

"Besides Juane almost dying… and the townspeople… a little yes." Ren says getting a nod from JNPR.

"Yeah… it… sucks about those people though" Ruby says before being pulled into a hug from Yang and RWBY.

"Alright then… onto the next one!" He says banging the projector once more.

**Next time on RWBY: A Multiverse Theory**

"**Alright im gonna have to take you in?"**

"**WHAT FOR?"**

"**Involuntary Manslaughter"**

"**IT WASN'T INVOLUNTARY"**

**There we have it! Chapter 1! Im gonna do, one or two chapters in each universe before moving on. I might do a full movie but that's gonna take a long time. Let me know what you all think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Skyrim: A Blond Knight

**Reviews and Critiques: **

**Pinkpower3612: Ill see about your suggestion but thank you for telling me to keep an eye on emotions and stuff, tell me what im doing wrong please.**

**Kuro: Thank you, I have a beta but this is more of a side story for me to improve my writing.**

**Every Reviewer: Thank you for the support and suggestions! Keep sending in Critiques and reviews on how Im doing! I might post a list of possible reactions**

**Inspiration: Skyrim Cops**

**((That's all! Story START!))**

"So im glad your all enjoying the first universe but for now well stick to it, as to not… I suppose cock block you" He says with a small snerk getting an eyeroll from Weiss and some of the more mature members of the audience while the others snicker.

"So were still gonna watch Juane?" Ruby asks with a smile as she was turned on the seat and looking at their current host. Some of them were still weary of the character but the others decided to go with the flow they suppose. Not much they can do.

"Yep… though this time hes… well hes law inforcement. Hes a Guard for the various holds and is called on disturbances much like your own police force does."

"So hes a cop then…" Mercury asks with a groan. Hes had his own run ins with law enforcement and they were never usually good.

"Still a noble profession. Keep the peace" Ozpin says as he sets his mug down. Some had wondered where he even got the thing but they pushed it to the back of their minds at the moment as they wanted to see their friend as a cop.

"Yep… without further ado… lets get started" he says as he bangs the projector. When it didn't start, he bangs it again. To no avail. He stands and walks to a door he conjures before coming back with a Warhammer and hits it with it as it starts. "Need to get a new one" He says taking it back to the armory and sitting down as it sarts.

**(-Skyrim Cops Opening-)**

**Attack in Progress**

**Middas, 2:30, 7****th**** Day of Hearthfire**

"**Okay weve got some kind of domestic disturbance insidance here." Jaune says running in, dagger drawn towards a man who seemed to be firing arrows at a man. "Woah Woah Woah stop right there, put down the bow sir." He says making no motion to step closer yet as he held the dagger in hand, the elf firing another arrow into the man. "Drop the bow or ill be forced to stab" **

"Its nice to see Jaune taking charge of the situation even if it is through the threat of violence" Ren says watching how he handled himself as a police officer, his hand stroking his chin in thought.

"Home invasion it looks like… I could be wrong" Blake says leaning back, having seen many crimes taken place and this certainly smelled like a home invasion.

"Im not even going to ask how you know this Blake because I already have an inkling" Weiss says giving the girl a raised eyebrow.

"Shes obviously not going to incriminate herself Schnee" Mercury says waving his hand nonchalantly.

**Another arrow goes into the man with the rags from the Elf. "Okay let me just" He says putting the bow on his back and turns to face the guard.**

"Well he listened at least" Ruby says smiling that Jaune was a protector of the peace and defender of the helpless.

"**What are you thinking partner, when an Imperial Guard tells you to put down the bow, that's what you do" Jaune says keeping his dagger drawn. "And you on the floor, Shuddup"**

Ruby Deflated almost at his words but kept her head held up high in hopes that hell stell be a good guard. Maybe he was just having an off day.

"Well this Jaune is much more… demanding then our current one." Yang says noting how he held himself with confidence, getting a resigned Hey from said blond in the room.

"Well he Is a guard… he has to be" Pyrrha says getting a nod from JNPR.

"**I'm Sorry, I was just wanted to make sure- I didn't want him to attack me." The Elf admits fully calm now.**

"**Nooow where getting somewhere" Jaune says as he peeks over at the man who just looked like a porcupine with so many arrows.**

"What in the world did he do? Steal an heirloom? Only about four or five arrows should have done the trick?!" Ruby says at the complete overkill that the elf showed to what she assumed was a burgler, or perhaps a murder.

"**He was climbing through my back window" The elf says as he tries to explain his side of the story.**

"So it was a home invasion" Blake says with a small smirk, finding some satisfaction in knowing she was right.

"Blake, I like you, but that doesn't mean I approve of your more… criminal activities" Weiss says as Blake gave her a sheepish look in return. She was still somewhat ashamed of her past and how much crime she knew.

"**Okay let me ask you a question. This isn't a relative, co-worker, casual Acquaintance or village idiot?"**

"Fair question to ask if your investigating. It could pe a despute or the like" Ren says, getting a nod from Glynda and Ozpin, who were watching at the moment with intrigued looks.

"Village idiot" Emerald says looking at Mercury who at the moment wanted to throttle the mint haired girl before a glare from Cinder kept him down.

"**I've never seen him before in my life and here he comes climbing through my window and into my house" He says easily as Jaune nods at this, Dagger still drawn through it all. "And put a couple arrows in him"**

"A Couple Arrows?" Jaune asks with a raised eyebrow noting how many arrows were actually in the man before his own version came along.

"**A couple arrows?"**

This got a snicker from some of those in the audience that had just watched an echo appear. "Hey two minds think alike" Yang says with a snicker before they got back to the show.

"**Uh huh. Two or Three yes sir"**

"That is way more then two or three" Weiss says with a huff as she crosses her arms.

"**I'm willing to bet you shot this man with almost every arrow you had in the house am I right?" He says as the man on the ground kept groaning from the pain and blood lose. "And you on the ground, shut your mouth"**

"Why aren't you helping him!" Ruby asks raising her hands as she watches.

"Actually, with that many arrows embedded in the intruders back, its more then likely hell die long before he could remove all the arrows." Ozpin says getting a nod from Cinder, she knew what the human limits was, and with that many arrows, hed bleed out really quickly.

"I mean… he could at least try" Ruby says with a soft murmur.

"**yes sir, then I shot him with a dozen more I borrowed from Emerald across the road."**

Everyone looks at Emerald at this who was watching before looking at the others when she noticed them string. "…What?" She asks trying to shy away from the stares before they looked back at the screen.

"**Uh huh, good thinking. I'm gonna have to take you in"**

"**WHAT FOR?!"**

"**Involuntary Manslaughter"**

"Well that was fairly inevitable. He may be defending his home but that was excessive and well… burglary doesn't quite carry the same weight as outright murder." Glynda says pushing up her glasses as she watched with intrigued interest.

Maybe she can get their own Jaune to have this same kind of confidence and demanding.

"**IT WASN'T INVOLUNTARY"**

"Dude Shut up! Your just digging your own hole" Roman says raising his hands in exhasperation. He had seen how often people tend to end up in trouble simply because they simply couldn't keep their mouths shut, and now was one of those times.

'_Moron' _Neo says holding up a sign. This got a nod from the other members of team CRME.

"**Alright then Murder, Murder one"**

"**Can we go back to the other one?"**

"Um… didn't you just admit to killing someone in cold blood simply because he broke into your home." Blake says as she watches the man dig himself into an even digger hole as he kept talking.

"**Let me check the manual. No, No we can not"**

"Well… its nice to see that this Jaune can be a somewhat competent police officer." Ruby says with asmile as she got a nod from some of the other team members.

"Yeah! though I think he should've attempted to attempt to help the poor guy" Nora says as she leans bsck in the theatre chair.

"And leave the man alone to do whatever he pleased while helping?" Weiss asks with a raised eyebrow, which got a nod from the others. She indeed had a pont.

**(-000-)**

**Immigration Checkpoint**

**Fridas, 9:30, 4****th**** Day of Hearthfire**

**The scene opens up with two guards standing infront of a skeleton. "I believe my papers are in order" The skeleton says handing over the papers to the guard. The guard began to look over the papers as he chuckles.**

"WOAH" Says some of the younger members of the veiwers. That was a walking skeleton. Sure they had skeletal grimm but they had some more structure then a simple walking skeleton.

"How is he alive?!" Jaune asks recoiling.

"How Is he Talking?!" Emerald says also creeped out by the skeleton.

"That's a common thing in this world. Necromancy falls under the school of summoning. And No I will not teach you Necromancy, the Dead should stay Buried." Raphael says as he watches with a snicker.

"**This guys a nord" says Sun as he continues to flip through the papers**

"Wait what? He was a Nord?" Yang asks squinting at the screen as if trying to see it, but she couldn't. all she could see was the skeleton.

"Hey doesn't that sound like Sun?" Asks Ruby, getting a nod from Blake.

"He always was against the white fang" She says with a small smile, remembering the Imperials who were fighting against the Fang.

"**You mean he used to be a nord" Says the second guard, Neptune as he looks at the skeleton who listens to the banter without care, hes heard it all before.**

"Hey its Neptune too!" Weiss says with a smile as well as she got a snicker from Yang.

"**No" Sun says casually flipping through the pages.**

"**Hes not a skeleton?" Neptune asks as he looks over at the pages that his partner was holding.**

"**No" Sun confirms as he looks over everything, Date and place of birth and the like.**

"So hes still considered a nord then? That's so strange, you thinh that theyd have changed his race to skeleton, but at the same time I can see why, hold onto something that resembles your humanity" Ren says getting a nod from Ozpin.

"It keeps you surprisingly grounded, to keep in mind what makes yourself, yourself" Ozpin says knowing the feeling of almost loosing yourself.

"**How long you been using Walters?" Asks Neptune already knowing what it was. Magic Potions that deteriorated the body but kept him alive.**

"Woah so those potions healed him but it deteriorartes your body in the long term… talk about a double edged sword" Ruby says, rubbing her neck slightly as she watches on.

"**Three Years" says the now named Walter before he began to cough his non existent lungs out. Coughing more until he recovers with a soft groan.**

"How is he coughing without lungs…?" Pyrrha asks who got a shrug from everyone else, they didn't know either, and were in no way wanting to find out.

"**Its taking a toll on you my brother" Sun says handing the papers back as he groans, taking them back.**

"**Yeah tell me about it" Walters says climbing back into his carriage.**

**(-000-)**

"So Jaune, Sun and Neptune are cops in all this…" Blake says with a smile, she could see the parallels. They always doing the right thing.

"Well its nice to see people will always try to keep the peace, no matter what universe their in" Glynda says with a smile as she hums.

"Their still hopeless dorks" Yang says with a cheesy little grin.

"Ohhh big time" Agreed RWBY and JNPR besides Jaune who let out an indignant Hey!.

"Alright… well do three more before an intermission." Raphael says smacking the projector again"

**Cool! Chapter two is out! What do yall think? Good? Bad? Let me know in reviews! Tell me how im doing reactions wise and if im staying true to character.**

**-Preview-**

"**The Covenant have found Earth. They owned New Mombasa. Anyone that could have driven them off are dead or gone. I'd Say that makes for desperate times. Me and my team?" Ruby turns to the camera and smiles.**

"**Guess were the desperate measures" She says flashing the visor to Opaque before turning to follow her squad.**


	3. Halo ODST:Team RWBY

**Reviews and Critiques:**

**Shadowdragis: Yep! One of my favorite frachises in the series. This one will prolly be 3 chapters long. Maybe.**

**Every Reviewer: Thank you for the support and suggestions! Keep sending in Critiques and reviews on how Im doing! I might post a list of possible reactions**

**Inspiration: Halo ODST**

**((That's all! Story START!))**

Raphael hums as he pulls the book from the reader before standing and takes it to one of the many bookshelves as he fishes for another one. Smiling, he grabs one of his favorite universes before taking it back to the reader as he walks to the front.

"Now, Before we continue I want to ask if you all are enjoying this so far?" He asks as he fixes his leather coat, something he did habitually as he looks around the theatre.

"I am! It was fun to see our friends in these universes… well the last one at least, I didn't want to see Jaune Executed" Ruby says standing with a smile and waving at their host before Yang grabs her and pulls her back down to her seat with a small snicker.

"Yeah it seems fun so far but as the old saying goes, you need more then one sample to get a good idea of the heist" Roman says kicking his feet up as Neo nods.

"Im certainly entertained so far. What will we be viewing next may I inquire?" Ozpin asks as he takes a sip of his coffee, which the students were still wondering where the hell he got it from.

"Before we start… I want to bring a few more of your friends to come watch… ill give them the same rules, no fighting, and anything you gain from the universes is yours to keep, from fighting styles or weapons or the like… without further adooooo" He says snapping his fingers as even more bodies dropped to the floor.

"What the hell?"

"Ack…"

"General!"

"Greetings everyone… or rather, you newcomers" He says watching the group stand up, dusting themselves off and untangling their limbs. "Before you all start asking questions, let me tell you whats going on" He says giving them a very long explanation. He looked at the newcomers, General Ironwood, Sienna Khan, Winter Schnee, Kali and Ghira Belladonna.

After some words of encouragement from the students and Ozpin, they find their own seats. The Belladonnas sitting together, Winter sitting with the General and Proffesors and Sienna sitting close to the Belladonnas.

"So… this is going to be a military drama. One of my favorite universes besides your own. Ive visited a few times" He says smiling fondly. Of course the sound of a military drama got General ironwood to sit a little straighter, now more interested then before. "Lets get started on this then" He says as he walks over to the projector. Still not working, He smacks it a few more times. Grumbling, he picks it up and slams it on the desk before it starts.

**(-000-)**

**The Year is 2552. Humanity is at war with an alien alliance known as "The Covenant. We are Losing. The Covenant have burned our worlds. Killing billions in their genocidal campaign. Earth is our last bastion-a carefully guarded secret. **

"Sounds very familiar" Ozpin says, knowing that they were fighting a genocidal war, and it hurts him to see that even now, Humans are being hunted.

"That's what were here for… to protect humanity from the monsters" says Pyrrha with a smile.

**But not anymore. A Covenant carrier has breached earths defenses and attacked the African mega city of "New Mombasa" Initial reports confirm major damage and significant civilian casualties. Now Military leaders of the "United Nations Space Command" have prepared a response… Teams of highly trained "Orbital Drop Shock Troopers" are ready to assault the carrier from navy ships in low orbit. This is a near Suicidal mission. But these troopers are the best of the best. And Saving New Mombasa could be the most important mission of the war…**

"Geeze… no pressure right?" Yang says with a snerk as she leans back and watches.

**The Scene opens up with an ODST Sleeping in one of the pods, her helmet laying in her lap as she snoozed, this was Blake Belladonna, a new person to the squad, she is one of those strong silent type fighters.**

"Hey Blake look! Its you!" Says Ruby with a smile and points to the screen, getting a smile from said cat faunus.

"Its nice to see you always doing what you feel is right Blake" Kali says with a smile, getting a nod from Ghira.

"So she's defending Humanity? Quite ironic" Sienna says with a chuckle. This got a raised eyebrow from Winter but she pushed it down for now.

**The Scene pans out to the rest of the squad who were crowded around a hologram. Around the table stood, Yang Xiao Long, Heavy weapon specialist of the team. Pyrrha, the Sniper of the group. Jaune, the Technician.**

"Theres the rest of us too! Were a team! Yeah we kick ass and take names!" Yang says with a grin as she raises her hands in a fighting pose.

"It is nice to see us still doing the right thing no matter what universe were in" Pyrrha says with a small smile. She had already pusned past the fact that they were fighting a loosing genocidal war. She was strong. They were all strong.

"**The Navy put up a good fight" Pyrrha says as what remained of the 15 ships that attacked was only one carrier, it could be far worse.**

"**Of course they did… its Earth" Yang says crossing her arms.**

"Still find the human homeworlds name funny… dirt.. I mean cmon make up something nice ya know?" Roman says putting his hands up in a shrug.

"Eh its not as bad as some other names ive seen in my books" Emerald says, getting a look from Mercury. She read books?

"**They did what they could… they missed one" Weiss says as Yang rolls her eyes.**

"Yang! That's disrespectful to those who died defending earth! Brute" Weiss says with a huff as Winter put a hand on her shoulder as if telling her to calm down some.

"Im sure she didn't mean it like that" Winter says stoicly as she watches.

"**No, they left it for us" Yang responds, as the rest of the team nods. The team kept staring at the carrier, their mission. Some consider it to be… sucidial. It wasn't long however before the Alarm began to go off, Ruby, the leader, walking in with Weiss in tow, the ONI spook. **

"Nice! Im the leader here too!" Ruby says with a smile as she rubs the back of her head as she watches on. Weiss smiles as well, seeing that she o was doing her duty, and what she assumed was away from her father.

"I wonder how father would take it… knowing we were fighting instead of being at home with him hiding from the war' Winter says with a chuckle.

"Not well I assume" Ironwood says with a snerk.

"Coward" Sienna says getting a nod from a lot of the people there, which surprised he.

"**You know the music, time to dance" Ruby says, holding her helmet in one hand. The rest of the team turn to face their team leader as Jaune looks at Weiss.**

"**Hello beautiful" He says, getting a small eyetwitch from Weiss and Pyrrha. Ruby was a little taken back from Jaunes comment as she looks at Weiss before looking at the rest of the team.**

This caused Pyrrha to look a little jealous at Weiss but turned back to the show. There was no point snapping. Weiss however groaned, reminded of all the times she had been hit on by the blond knight. She didn't hate him, but she just wasn't interested.

"**Pods. Now." She says as the rest began to grab their gear and do as they were ordered, headed towards the weapons as they prepared for a drop. Putting on their helmets and the like.**

"**Replacements?" Weiss asks curiously who held her own helmet beneath her arm.**

"**This many years into the war…? Who isn't?" Ruby says with a soft sigh as she runs a hand through her crimson hair.**

"So we didn't start together? They threw us together…?" Jaune says as Pyrrha pats his shoulder softly in reassurance. This worried him somewhat. Wheres Ren and Nora?

"**At least they listen" Weiss offers.**

"**Yeah… to Me, and their not gonna like what they hear" She says pointing to herself.**

"Spooks often hide missions until it needs to be addressed… I can understand why them not liking what they hear" Mercury says knowing how these black ops people operate. His father was an assassin after all.

"That might cause tension in team and management if not handled correctly" Ren says putting a hand t his chin as he watches.

"**Orders are orders" Weiss says a bit more sternly.**

"**Cmon Weiss… what could be more important then that carrier?" Ruby asks walking down the steps towards what she considered to be her ex lover at the moment.**

"WAIT WHAT?" Yang yelled as she stood and looks at Weiss, her hair glowing with her eyes red.

"Calm Down miss Xiao Long. This is a separate universe. What those two Adults did is their own business" Glynda says using her semblance to push her back down in her seat who was grumbling at this.

"**My orders" Weiss says putting a finger to Rubys chest plate. "And Ruby? Call me captain. Ill pass on that dance… you can show me where to sit though" Veronica says with a smile as she began to walk past Ruby and heads toward her pod.**

**Back at the others, they were looking over the weapons. "What kind of Armor was she wearing…?" Pyrrha asks as she reaches over and grabs her sniper, checking the scope and began to fill her BDU with spare clips of ammo, putting an M6S side arm on her waist.**

"Taking that inside a ship might be… hazardous Pyrrha" Jaune says watching, already his strategic mind working hard.

"I agree, a shotgun type weapon or Sub machine gun would work wonders here" Ironwood says in tandem with the blind knight.

"**I dunno P-Money…" Yang says grabbing a shotgun and cocking it, loading ammo into it before putting it on her back.**

"See? Shes got the right idea" Nora says pointing to Yang who gave a thumbs up.

"Well if im good at sniping… I think that's what they'll want me to have, covenant ship or no" Pyrrha says with a smile. "Sorry"

"**Seriously?" Jaune asks Pyrrha who grsbbed the sniper.**

"**Well its gonna be close quarters" Yang says to them. Jaune picks up the shotgun and offers it to Pyrrha. **

Pyrrha sighs, she should just take the shotgun and leave them be. She no doubt has a backup weapon so theres no need. Regardless, she kept watching with a smile as she leans back in her seat, content being next to Jaune like this.

"**Exactly." He says as Pyrrha pushes it away. They turn as Ruby was leading Weiss to the pods.**

"**Second to last… right next to mine" Ruby says as Weiss kept walking towards her pod.**

"Youd think Exes would stay as far away from eachother as possible" Kali says with a small chuckle, getting a nod from Ghira as he watches.

"Maybe hes trying to keep a professional relationship… I would" Winter says. "No matter our history."

"**Cozy" Yang says with a snicker as she checks over the shotgun in her hand, loading herself up with as many shotgun shells as she could. "Gonna tell us her name Rubes?"**

**Ruby groaned lightly and walks over. "MISS Naval intelligence… Our new boss" She heard an Oh shit from Yang. "So Check your mouths… find your chairs… and Get Set for a combat drop" Ruby says a little agitated at the moment as she turns and walks to her own pod, grabbing the assault rifle and putting it in her pod and strapping in.**

"Oohh reds not happy, guess its hard to remain professional when speaking to your ex, right ice queen?" Roman says which got an agitated eyetwitch from the elder sister. She heard that way too much from Qrow and now another was calling her that.

"**Wake up Blake" Jaune says patting her cheeks a few times, when she woke, Yang pushes her away and smiles.**

"**Don't worry about him, He don't mean nothing. Nows one of those times, it pays to be the strong silent type." Blake smiles as she takes the gun from her hand, and putting it into the slot of her gun. Putting on her helmet, it clicked with a small hiss as the others got to their pods.**

"Thanks partner' Blake says to her, which got her a thumbs up and that cheesy smile that blake loved seeing.

"Anytime you need me" Yang says. This got looks from the elder Belladonnas and Sienna. Belladonna because they knew she was antisocial and to see her so open was a nice change of pace. And Sienna because, well she was human, she wondered if Yang even knew about Blake. Which she had to with her sitting next to her parents.

**It took another 5 minutes before the pods close as the pod began to move into positon to be dropped, Blake, and the rest of the ODST squad. Yang smiles as she leans back, always enjoying the adrenaline of the drop. Each pod of the squad displayed Weiss and Ruby on each monitor as they kept moving.**

"Are they gonna do what…" Ruby says a little fearfully, a little uneasy at heights sometimes, and now this is so much worse then looking down ladders or a ledge.

"They are called "Orbital Drop Shock Troopers" Miss rose… its only fitting they stick to their namesake" Ozpin says with a small smile.

"**Latest intel reports the covenant are amassing beneath the carrier" Weiss says as she waits.**

**This surprised Ruby as she blinks a couple times. "Their pulling back? Why?"**

"They just got there and now their retreating? Why?" Cinder asks with a raised eyebrow. All shes seen so far is they have the technological advantage.

"Jumped the gun?" Mercury asks with a small shrug. They didn't know the context so they left it at that.

"**Were not gonna find out way up here" Weiss says as she looks down at the clouds below.**

"**Troopers! We are green and very very mean!" One by one the pods began to drop to the planet below as they sped towards the planet.**

Yang snickers at this. She could've said something more cool or inspirational. It did sound like a very Ruby response though. This got a look from her sister who already knew what she was thinking.

"**Damn… the Navy got its butt kicked" Yang calls out as she too flew past the wreckage of the frigate.**

"YANG!" The members of RWBY and JNPR Call out to her for that disrespectful comment who looked down, upset with herself at that.

"Bitch" Yang says to the yang on screen as she looks up and continues to watch.

"**Hey Yang. Remember when I said keep quiet?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Consider that a standing order" Said Ruby as they broke the cloud cover as they saw the carrier below.**

This got a snicker from Winter, having to remember all the times she had often had to order her own soldiers to keep quiet. Of course they were mostly comments aimed at her or some other huntress.

"Yeah listen to… me" Ruby says unsurely as she watches.

"**Stand by to adjust trajectory" Weiss says to them.**

"**Whatd she just say?!" Jaune says as they each grab their controls to do just that.**

"**Were way off course!" Ruby says to Weiss but does exactly as she says and follows Weiss's pod.**

"**Were going exactly where we need to go" Weiss responds as they continued to fall to the city.**

"This is why I don't like black operations. They deliberately don't share and it gets people killed" General ironwood says with a scowl at the young Schnees comments. Which caused the younger Schnee to lower herself in her chair.

"**But were going to miss the carrier" Ruby says before they all saw something with the carrier, the shimmer going across it.**

"**Radiation!" Calls out Juane as **

"**The Covenant just set off a nuke?!"**

"A nuke?" Asks Cinder, already knowing how dangerous it was from the way Jaune in the universe said it. The urgency to it. She looked to her Father for explanation.

"Think of it like a large dust bomb… and lets… leave it at that" Raphael says rubbing the back of his neck, not really wanting to get into a whole discussion about nukes right now. Perhaps in Intermission but for now, he wanted them to focus on the viewing.

"**No it's a slipspace rupture, their going to jump! You need to-" Weiss was cut off as the EMP hit her. The other Pods were pushed and thrown as some of them deployed their chutes. Some of them couldn't deploy their chutes, but one in particular hit Blake's pod, smashing her glass as she began to plummet to the city below.**

"Blake!" Kali and Ghira gasps as she watches the events from the Cat Faunus point of view, watching as she plummeted to the city scape below. It terrifyied them that any version of their daughter was in danger like this.

"Damn… Mission going wrong…" Roman says with a wince, he often had heists and the like always going wrong and it always sucked. This is worse because their lives, their race was on the line.

**Ruby also hit the city below quite hard since she didn't deploy her chute.**

**Blake woke up hours later, it the dead of night as she rubs her head with a groan. "Mmmmph… time to get out of here…" She says as she grabs her weapons.**

Kali and Ghira breathes a sigh of release, as well as RWBY as they watch as she frees herself from the pod and lands on the floor below. The lights came back on as the showing had finally finished as Raphael smiles and leans back in his chair.

"How was that one? Enjoy?" Raphael asks with a smile.

"I certainly did, to watch it from the perspective of everyday soldiers and not hunters" Ironwood says getting a nod from Winter.

"Yeah its fun so far… so whats next? Same universe?" Emerald asks putting her hands behind her head and hums.

"Yep.. well watch two or so more viewings before we stop for an intermission" He says as he bangs the projecter once more to get it started

**Sooo whatchall think so far? Good? Bad? Let me know how im doing so I can refine it. I have lots of suggestions so for now send critiques on what I can improve on.**

**-Preview-**

"**Were it so Easy" Thel Vadam, the Arbiter says looking at the gravestone before turning to Hood. Shaking his hand before walking off to head home.**

**It would be a long hard rebuild and trust building for the now allies. One he would gladly take.**


	4. Halo: The Imperial Menace

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I like to be a trend setter on things, at least, doing things differently, so I thought of doing a Xover reaction, since ive always seen things already existing. This is my own chapter I wrote for this… chapter.**

**Reviews and Critiques:**

**My OC isn't that cringy is he? Hes not a self insert like some people believe T^T. let me know what I can do to ma his character better.**

**Every Reviewer: Thank you for the support and suggestions! Keep sending in Critiques and reviews on how Im doing! I might post a list of possible reactions**

**Inspiration: Halo x Star Wars Xover (Post War)**

**(Two things, these characters are separate from the previous chapter, this isn't a sequel. And I disagree with the direction of Halos 4 and 5, so ill make my own :D)**

**((That's all! Story START!))**

Raphael smiles as he hums, he had been enjoying having their company for some time, some way to get rid of the loneliness as he looks at the books. Having an idea, he grabs another book from the shelf and lays it atop the projector before they merged.

"Alright… this is going to be a little different… wanted to merge some verses for some time now and tought this would be the perfect opportunity. I merged yet another military drama atop this one, so well see how it goes" he says getting some weird looks from some of the others.

"So whats the other universe?" Asks Ruby as she prepares to watch.

"It's a military drama where a group of rebels trying to overthrow a tyrannical empire for a democratic system they once had not 20 years before. Ill see if we can get to It later down the line. It's a very interesting watch. Anyway… lets get… started.

**(-000-)**

**The near three decade war is finally over, the Prophets of Regret, Truth and Mercy killed, and the Covenant, in shambles. The Humans and Sangheili, Victorious against all the odds. Its been Two Decades since the war was over. Two decades of rebuilding and destroying what remains of the Covenant and building ties.**

"So the Human Covenant War is over? Its nice to see that against all the odds, humanity rose and showed their tenacity" Ozpin says with a smile as he takes a sip of his mug.

"Weve always refused to go quietly into the night sir" Glynda says with a hum of admiration.

"Id love to see some of the strategies that came out of this war" Ironwood says with a hum.

**Now, Brothers in arms, their alliance stronger then ever, the end of one war, doesn't mean the end of all wars, and now, Whispers of a new force on the horizon rises. War has arrived on the doorstep of the Human and Sangheili Alliance. Now it is up to the new Remnant Spartan Team to defend them and their allies.**

"War is always on the horizon. No matter the universe" Blake says with a soft sigh, from the great war they experienced to the Race Wars her and her kind fought hard to end. Their world was mired by war. It was exhausting sometimes.

**Our story begins aboard the UNSC Infinity, with Fireteam JNPR.**

"Its us again! And look we have much cooler armor then before!" Nora says giddy as she smiles.

"Yes Nora we see that" Ren says with a small chuckled smile.

**Crack. **

**The sound of a sniper was heard as the 50 caliber round hit a target in a shooting range. Behind the sniper rifle, was Pyrrha**

"Looking good P-money!" Yang says giving her a thumbs up who smiles in return.

"**Nice shot" Jaune says as she practiced her aim, his body within his Mjolnir armor, he a Spartan 4, the next generations of super-soldier. Team leader of Team JNPR.**

"So were super soldiers?" Jaune says with a small smile at this. Always the defender of the people. Either as a hunter or a soldier.

"I'm interested to see what this spartan program entails. Especially if they use such capable people as miss Nikos" Ironwood says as he got a nod from Winter at this.

"**Thank you" She says with a smile as she pulls the lever back and loads another round into the chamber before pulling the trigger another four times, hitting the center again and again. Smiling, she hums as she stands and throws the sniper back on her back.**

"**Its strange ya know? 20 years ago we were at each others throats" Jaune says as he watches a Lance of Sangheili walk by. Most humans still had their reservations about them, but a lot more have accepted them, knowing they needed the Sangheili as much as the Sangheili needed them.**

"It's a symbiotic relationship now… One cannot live without the other and they know this. As such they wish to keep as strong a bond with the other as they possibly can" Comments Winter.

"Agreed sister though I do think there would be some resentment on both sides from the war, two decades is a long time to let go of past grudges" Weiss replies.

"Professor Oobleck would love to study these Sangheili warriors… ask about their culture and the like" Ozpin says with a mirthful chuckle.

"**Politics makes strange bedfellows Jaune" Pyrrha says as they began to walk to the mess, where they were greeted by Nora and Ren. And as Usual, Nora was digging into pancakes while Ren was sitting back and watching in amusement.**

"Hey look theres me and Renny." Nora says with a beaming smile.

"Renny and I Nora" Weiss comments who completely ignored the ice princess as they watched on with a smile.

"**Feahlesh lerdher" Nora says with her mouth full as she waves at him.**

"Don't talk with your mouth full Nora" Ren says almost automatically at this point having said it so long as he watches without looking at the now pouting Nora.

"**Swallow your food first Nora, then speak" Ren says as he sips his mug of tea that he had requested from the cooks. **

This got a few snickers from the crowd since he had just said the almost exact same thing as the Ren on screen. Even now the two were inseparable.

**Nora does just that as she swallows her food and smiles at her team leader as they came to sit down. "Fearless Leader!" Nora says once more as Jaune and Pyrrha smiles.**

"**Hello Nora…" Jaune says as he watches her eat her pancakes. "How was the War Games?" He asks as it was Ren that speaks up now that she had her mouth full.**

"War games?" Asks Pyrrha as she tilts her head lightly.

"Think of them as training sessions with ammo that acts like real ammo but doesn't kill" Raphael tried to explain the best he can as he watches from his desk.

"**Capture the flag. Twelve on twelve. It went well. The other team almost won if Nora didn't go in swinging with her gravity hammer" Ren says as Nora gave a goofy grin and a thumbs up.**

"Ohhhh gravity hammer? Is it as badass as it sounds?" Nora says with glee.

"youll see later" Raphael says cryptically with a smile.

Ruby was starry eyed at seeing new weapons, all but gotten used to the fact that theirs didn't mechashift like their own.

"**Just… try to be sensible about your aggression Nora" Pyrrha says getting a nod from the bubbly girl.**

Almost everyone looks at Yang and Nora, who were exactly like this. They jumped head first into danger without the second thought of how their going to survive.

"**So are there any details about our deployment?" Ren asks his team leader who shook his head at the moment, crossing his arms. **

"**Not yet, but I heard through the grape vine, another whisper near Harvest" Jaune says as he ran a hand through his hair.**

"So they kept it all under wraps for now?" Ironwood said with a thoughtful hum as he strokes his chin in thought.

"Which makes sense in some respects… but if it goes sour then theyd be less prepared" Jaune says with a hum also concurring with the general. Ironwood and Winter look at eachother, seeing the potential in the Arc boy.

"**could be another first contact scenario?" Pyrrha says which got another tense look from her team. They remembered their last first contact scenario.**

"**Well… if it is… lets hope their friendly." Jaune says, and as if fate had been talking, the ship shook violently before alarms blare out.**

"You just jinxed it" Mercury says throwing his hands up.

"Wait what?" Ren asks with a raised brow.

"You Jinxed it!" Nora says with a gasp.

"**All Crew to your battlestations, Spartan teams, prepare to be briefed by your handlers on your missions." Laskey was heard over the intercom.**

"Oum dammit" Ren comments sinking into his seat.

"**You heard them. That means toss your-" Jaune watches as Nora shovels the rest of the pancakes in her mouth before putting her helmet on. "Or you can do that.. sweet oum Nora" Jaune says, the other two shaking their heads as they rush off to the briefing room.**

"Sweet oum nora" They almost said at the same time the Jaune says on screen as they look at their bubbly orangette.

"Have we considered cutting down her pancake intake?" Pyrrha says getting a shrug from Jaune.

**Within the briefing room, multiple Spartan teams ran around, getting ready for their own operations. "Juniper team!" Spartan Miller calls out as they rush over. "Your going planet side, these… Imperials… want to gain a foothold on the planet, they've landed near the Capital, hop in a pelican and defend that city, do not let them get ahold of the dry docks" Miller says as the four salute.**

"Keep them from gaining a foot hold to further invade" Cinder says seeing the strategies play out. While not her strong suit, she can keep up.

"And if the imperials get it, then that means they have a drydock and base of operations to work out of" Weiss says.

"**Sir!" They all call out. Jaune grabbing a Battle Rifle, strapping an SMG to his side. Old Reliable as the marines call them. **

Jaune smiles at the choice of weapons. Nothing fancy or gimmicky, something that can be reliable in all situations no matter what.

**Ren grabs two SMGs and straps them to his sides as well as an energy sword on his waist. He was the close quarters combat specialist.**

Ren smiles, reminding him of his own weapons. They were meant for close quarters as he maneuvered around the enemies. It worked for him.

**Pyrrha checks over her sniper and pistol before readying herself. **

Pyrrha smiles at this now, as a sniper she was able to showcase her skills with her weapons. Not worried about the limelight like one would be with a blade or shotgun. She was still able to contribute.

**And Nora was the bruiser, carrying the reliable assault rifle and gravity hammer.**

Nora beams at this, while she didn't grab a grenade launcher, it was still meant to hurt, with both the hammers and the rate of fire. She gets in close and makes it hurt.

"**Lets get going" Jaune says as they rush over to the hanger before climbing in their pelican. Miller was heard over their headsets once more now that they were headed to the capital.**

"**Spartan Team Juniper, heres the situation. The UNSC Infinity and the Sangheili fleet Death of Prophets have gotten into a naval fight." He tells them as they look out the viewport. And there indeed was a naval battle going on. A large, what looks like triangular fleet was fighting their forces. "They've already landed outside the capital. Do Not let them take it. Do whatever you have to." Miller tells them.**

"Wow look at the two goliaths battling" Ruby says watching the galactic conflict. Shots going back and fourth between the two fleets.

"Yeah… the Empire might have taken more then they can chew" Roman says watching, his feet up.

"Simple orders however, get in, do what they can however they can" Ironwood says and rubs his chin.

"**Copy that command, well protect the city no matter what" Pyrrha says as she watched the naval fight going on before she felt the familiar pull of gravity beneath their feet. They had just entered the atmosphere.**

"**Take us to the command center pilot" Jaune calls out, getting a yes sir from him as they made their way.**

"Might as well see how the fight is going" Blake says nodding with Jaune as she watches the Spartan team make their way to the planet surface.

**(-Aboard the UNSC Eternity, Sistership to the UNSC Infinity-)**

"**Emerald, status report!" The Captain, Raphael, calls out as the bridge shook from the heavy bombardment his ship shook.**

"Hey there I am finally" Emerald says with a smile. "On screen anyway" She says rembering her neighbor in Skyrim.

"Looks like you're a techie. Always be beneath someone" Mercury says with a grin.

"Your in these too Father…?" Cinder asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Occasionally. Though not as often as you all. I might make an appearance here or there" he says watching, remembering when he visited this world. He still kept his energy sword close by at all times.

"**Sheilds down to 80 percent, dropping 1 percent every 10 seconds sir. MAC Cannons almost fully charged" She calls out.**

"**Mercury give me a firing solution on one of the big bastards, well put this shot right through the bridge" Raphael calls out as the bridge shook when another volley hit his ships shields.**

"What was that Mercury?" She asks with a smirk as the other humphs and watches. Cinder glaring at the two to get back to fighting.

**He had seen the entire scene play out. They had been getting whispers of incoming ships for a while now. Both his and Laskeys task forces had been diverted to defend the world of Harvest once more. When contact had been made, they were surprised to see that they were human. After stating that they had no intention of standing down, it naturally escalated to the… Empire, throwing the first stone. The first Volley.**

"Looks like these imperials were the aggresors" Ozpin says as he swirled his mug. Some look back at him, hearing the slosh of ice and coffee.

Ok where the hell is he getting his coffee? Is it his semblance to forever have coffee?

"**Sir, the Fleet Death of Prophets are requesting permission to engage" calls out another, Ilia.**

"**Negative, we need them to be our last line of defense to Harvest. Spartan Commander Raven, I want you to prepare Team RWBY for a boarding action. When theres one left, send them" He says to which the ravenette saluited and walks towards the hanger bay.**

"So the Humans engage the Empire while the Sangheili defend the planet. A viable strategy" Ironwood says with a hum.

**(-Harvest-20 minutes later-)**

"**Corporal whats the situation" Jaune calls out as the corporal salutes. **

"**we've had a few firefights here and there, but nothing involving our heavy armors or major pushes yet. Were doing our best to cement our line to the east" **

"Their testing eachothers defenses" Jaune says getting a look from Ironwood and Winter.

"How do you figure Mr. Arc?" Winter asks.

"Skirmishes here and there when the main force hasn't pushed just yet? They want to see what the defenders are capable of and how to proceed" Jaune says, his brain in overdrive.

"**Where do you need us then?" Pyrrha asks him, to which he sighs lightly and strokes his beard and hums, looking over the holographic map.**

"**We have some Sangheili Lances to the west… where the main force seems to be converged. Head over that way. Meet up with Shipmaster Tala' Warum. Shes leading the lances with a couple of Wraiths, keep them ba-" He continues to say before a seargent comes in Hysterical.**

"Tala…?" Raphael asks quietly which got a raised eyebrow from some of the eothers that heard him.

"Know her?" Roman asks, looking back at their host.

"Yeah, when I was in the world… she was a… close friend. And lets leave it at that" He says with a blushful chuckle.

"**Sir the Imperials are advancing on the city!" He says before the Corporal looks back at Juniper.**

"That was kind of quick… the Imperials must be arrogant" Weiss says taking note of what the blond knight had to say earlier.

"Yeah" Ruby says agreeing.

"**You heard his ass! Move like you got a purpose!" He says as they saluted, Rushing over to the Pelican as it began to fly over to the front line.**

"Yeah time to kick ass!" Yang says with a grin.

"Good Luck JNPR" Ozpin says with a smile as Glynda nods, wanting to see how they would act as a team.

**It wasn't too long with the pelicans speed to get there as they jumped out under heavy laser bolt fire. Ren winced as he was grazed as he traded some shots with the SMG.**

"**Spartans!" a Sangheili wearing Purple armor with a cloak calls out, bisecting a Imperial in white in two. "Push past the front line! Grab the commander! Well hold the line" Tala calls out as she swung her sword once more as it bisected yet another imperial.**

Some winced as they watched the Sangheili shipmaster bisect an imperial with her blade. Casually no less. The Blade cauterized the wound however so no guts spilled out.

"Woah Brutal" Mercury says with a grin.

**Pyrrha looks around to notice all sorts of Sangheili lances fighting, holding the front line with ease as bolts and plasma exchanged across the air.**

**Brave imperials who wanted to try their luck was only bisected by some of the many majors along the front line. The Sangheili and some humans in trenches or inside buildings. She wonders if the Imperials brought enough forces.**

"Im certainly glad I didn't have to fight the Sangheili in their prime" Ghira says watching with interest now.

**She looks up at the three triangular ships above. They brought enough.**

"The question is how many lives are they willing to throw away to capture the capital" Ren says as he watches the battle for the front line.

"From what weve seen so far Ninja boy… they'll throw as many lives away as they need to" says Roman.

"Disgusting humans… throwing away lives of their soldiers" Sienna says with a small snarl.

"**You heard her Juniper! Move!" Jaune calls out as he pulls out his battle rifle and began to splatter Imperial brains all over the floor with accuracy. Nora was giggling as she swung her hammer happily, knocking Imperials away, hearing the crunch of bones. Ren dual wielded the weapons as he fired away, mowing down imperials as they ran through the lines.**

"They seem to be handling themselves well" Glynda says, watching as JNPR tear through the empire like a hot knife through butter.

"The sad part is, they cant focus on the small team cutting through their lines, or else the Sangheili cut them down. So they have to focus on the front line" Blake says seeing what they were doing.

"**Imperial armor!" Pyrrha calls out as she used her sniper to take out the gunner, running behind her team, using her pistol occasionally to kill another.**

"Damn P-money… your absolutely brutal" yang says, but not surprised since they were, afterall, in a war.

"Sorry" Pyrrha says with a small blush.

"**Nora! Heavy Maenuver B!" Jaune calls out, who salutes playfully before running at the armor, dodging the blaster bolts it was firing at her. When she got close, she climbs onto and used the bladed edge of her hammer to pry it open before pulling two grenades.**

"Just like a can opener! Pop the top with a blade" Nora says with a smile, also writing down ideas of how to use that in taking down much larger grimm.

"With the Spartan strength, its no surprise they did that" Ren says watching his team tear through the empire defenses.

"**Heres some presents for ya!" She says jumping off as the tank blew up with an eruption of fire and crashed to the floor, its hover technology no longer working to keep it up.**

**Ren notices something as they push past the lines with ease, their shields taking the blaster bolts much like pistol rounds. "Jaune! I see the command center!" He calls out.**

"yeah Go team JNPR!" RWBY says, getting some smiles from the other team and proffesors of Beacon. It showed their close unity to one another.

"Kick their butts!" Nora says with a grin.

"**Double time! Hell id settle for single time!" He calls out as he splattered yet anothers brains all over the floor as they made their way to the tent, resistance getting heavier but they had no issue pushing past it.**

**When the imperial officer noticed that they were closing in, he began to run.**

"Hes running. Not surprising" Sienna says rolling her eyes.

"Stop him before he gets away!" Says Ruby, which Weiss rolled her eyes. Normally she would say that they couldn't hear her but decided not to since she knew Ruby wouldn't listen.

"**Ren! You're the fastest! Stop him!" Jaune orders who only gave a nod as he puts away his SMGs and pushed his body to the absolute limits as he ran, tackling the poor imperial officer to the ground before in one swift motion pulls his SMGs and mows down the guards.**

"Quick and efficient… Nice work" Glynda says, getting a thankful nod from the green member of JNPR.

"Agreed" Ozpin says with a hum.

"**Tala! We have the officer! Send a Phanton" Pyrrha says over the intercom before she heard a laugh.**

"**Ill do you one better Spartans… look up" She says as they all, when they could, looked up to watch a falling meteor before crashing not too far from them. Throwing up dust and rocks.**

**When the dust settles, the whirring of machines was heard. As it steps out of the dust to reveal its form. A Scarab.**

"Woah" Mumbled JNPR and RWBY. Cinder and co was awestruck that the beast absolutely radiating power. It was massive.

"Why didn't they use it at the beginning?" Sienna asks curiously as she watches.

"Give It a second" Jaune says, almost knowing that his counterpart would answer her question.

**Jaune smiles, understanding why they waited. They needed intelligence on the Imperial Command structure and forces. Who better then to get it from a Lieutenant.**

"Ohhh" Sienna replies before quieting down and watches the rest of the scene play out.

**The Scarab began firing, lowering itself so Juniper could climb aboard, firing at the imperials, who attempted to take back their commander, to no avail.**

**The first Minor victory of a long war. Intel. And Juniper was the victors.**

JNPR and RWBY smiles, absolutely ecstatic that they had won. Almost giddy as the projection once more ended like all the others before them as Raphael smiles.

"im assuming you guys enjoyed it then" Raphael says with a grin as he leans against his hand.

"Oh yeah, Jaune was like whooo" Ruby began to do karate moves as she did karate chops and the like.

"It was Interesting to watch the different tactics imposed by different militaries" Winter says getting a nod from Weiss as well as they watch.

"Alrighty then… how about we watch one more and we have a small intermission" Raphael says as he got nods of agreements for the others as he smiles, banging the projector once more to get it started. Planning to keep it this universe one more time before they had their little break. Overall it was going well in his opinion.

**Soooo what do you all think? I made the chapter for this chapter original. It took some inspiriations from some of my favorite crossovers but I want to know what you all think.**

**How did I do? Good? Bad?**

**I know last chapter I prolly promised to include Thel/The Arbiter but couldn't find anywhere to add him. Let me know what you all think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I love those!**


	5. Halo: The Imperial Menace Pt2

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I made a poll for everyone to vote on regarding lemons, let me know what you guys want to see by voting**

**Reviews and Critiques:**

**OnePunchPlayer: Yeah sorry I should have been clearer… im still trying to get better as a writer as I feel Im… not that good compared to others. Honestly I like to be creative. Give things that people haven't seen yet and might like.**

**Ghost Of Los Angeles: Hazerdous interruptions how? You have me intrugied**

**Every Reviewer: Thank you for the support and suggestions! Keep sending in Critiques and reviews on how Im doing! I might post a list of possible reactions**

**Inspiration: Halo x Star Wars Xover (Post War) PT 2**

**((That's all! Story START!))**

Raphael hums softly in thought as he leans back, watching as the projection ended once more. "Alright… im going to finish this projection before we go off on our break. Well have food and drinks, a bed and lounge area, a bar and everything. The works" He says as he got nods from the rest of the crowd.

"That would be nice…? How long have we been here anyway if I may inquire?" Ozpin asks as he finally puts down his mug.

"Relatively? About 3 hours or so, give or take. In your realms? Not a second since ive all but paused time there" He says with a shrug, getting some relieved looks as he hums.

"Good…" Sienna says knowing her white fang would be in disarray without her as she leans back in her seat.

"Quite…" Glynda says pushing up her glasses.

"Anyway… why don't we get this started" He says smacking the projector. When it didn't work, he smacks it a couple more times before he pulls a pistol and shoots it. Somehow, with a bullet hole in the projector, it starts.

**(-000-)**

**The Eternity shook violently as yet another volley from the Imperial Star Destroyer hit her shields. Tumbling some personel who were running about the ship, doing repairs or their jobs, most of the Marine Compliment already on Harvest below, Defending the capital from Stormtroopers and armor.**

"And the battle rages on between two fleets" Ironwood says as he watches, appreciating the battle of soldiers and navies instead of hunters against one another. He didn't like war by any means, but he appreciated that anyone could join a military.

**It was a drawn out battle from maximum engagement range of the UNSC and Sangheili. The Star Destroyers were less accurate the farther they were but were still moderately accurate.**

**One by one, the smaller ships of the Imperial Navy were turned into burning shattered wrecks in space until there was one left. One Imperial-2 Class Star Destroyer.**

"Shouldn't have been so cocky asshole" Yang says with a grin.

"Yes their arrogance can be a contributing factor in our friends victory, and strategy against an arrogant enemy." Glynda says making some notes of things as she watched.

"Pride can be powerful force if harnessed correctly. Otherwise it becomes arrogance" Ozpin says with a hum.

'_**Stupid name for a ship' **_**Raphael thought aloud as he hums. "Cinder, Get us in cloase, use the Point Defense and Archer pods, strip it of its point defense weaponry" He says as he watches the last of the Imperial fleet still firing in retaliation.**

"And there I am finally" She says with a smile, almost content being an Artificial Intelligence. She took pride in her cunning and strategic mind, and this only further proves it.

"Are they…?" Jaune asks raising a brow.

"**Boarding action?" She asks, her holographic image showing up on a pedestal as the engines spun up to maximum, getting the Infinity Class Dreadnought underway. She hums and looks over the shields. 50 percent. They'll live.**

"Yep! Time to board the ship and take it over! Well have to find a jolly roger… and some eyepatches" Yang says getting an eyeroll and small smile from Weiss and Blake.

"Yeah!" Nora says in tandem with a grin holding her hammer high.

"**Get Team RWBY prepared for boarding. Send an AI with them, I want everything on that ship. Data, Officers, Anything of value." He says with a steely resolve.**

"**Informing RWBY" She says with a smile.**

"Oh look its us this time!" Ruby says with a small little grin as she watches on. Excited to see her own counterparts as spartans this time. She wondered what kind of weapons theyd pick.

"We get it Ruby, Get down" Weiss says grabbing her shirt and pulls her back down to her seat.

**(-Spartan Ops Center-)**

**The Ops center was a mess at the moment, with people running back and foarth, coordinating spartan teams on the ground and aboard ODPs. Ruby and her team, RWBY, were waiting for orders as they were checking over their weapons.**

**Ruby hums as she held her Sniper Rifle, a custom red color, In hand as she was looking over the slide and scope and the like. Her side arm was a pistol. Simple. Effective. The team Leader of the group.**

"Its my Baby! Well without the scythe, but still, Its my baby! I wonder what kind of rounds it uses. Whats the initial velocity of the shells?!" Ruby asks excitedly as she was geeking over the weapon her onscreen counterpart had.

**Yang hums as she held her shotgun in hand, pulling the slide back as she slid shotgun shells into it. On the side was engraved "Ember Celica". Her side arm was a few knives and SMG. She was the bruiser of the team.**

"Yeah! Get close, hit hard and hit fast!" Yang says with a grin, satisfied with her choice in weapons that her onscreen counterpart had.

**Blake, sitting next to her partner Yang, was sliding rounds into an SMG magazine, her armor pitch black, and on her sides were two energy swords. She was the scout of the group.**

Blake nodded with a smile. Sure it wasn't her gambol shroud, but as close as she could get, the blades and SMGs. No doubt she was just as nimble as herself.

**Last but not least was Weiss Schnee, who was adjusting her scope in hand of her DMR, She was the rifleman of the group. On her waist was two pistols and a lot of ammo.**

Weiss nodded in satisfaction. A marksman, able to support her team from medium range and get close with her pistols if she needs to.

"**Spartan Team RWBY, I will be your handler for the next few operations. My name is Glynda Goodwitch" says the blond woman in spartan armor walking up the team of four.**

"Hey look! Its you Professor Goodwitch, looks like you're their leader" Pyrrha says with a smile as she got a small nod and smile from the professor. Even there she was protecting those under her, whether its teaching them or guiding them on missions.

**They all stopped what they had been doing and saluted her. "You have an operation for us…?" Ruby asks almost excitedly as Weiss rolls her eyes next to her. Ruby was the youngest of the Spartans by a good few years, and felt she had something to prove to the other spartans. Thankfully Weiss was there to keep her partner in check but the point still stood that she needed someone to keep an eye on her.**

The rest of RWBY and JNPR looks at Ruby who had a sheepish look on her face. Sure she was like that at the beginning but she wasn't like that anymore… well not as bad. She didn't charge in head first to prove that she was strong. Just now she wants to prove it through her leadership.

"You have nothing to prove to anyone besides your team and your loved ones miss Rose. Remember that, youll be much happier in life." Ozpin says, getting a small smile from Ruby, which he returns.

"**I do… you are to head to the hanger and prepare for boarding this… Star Destroyer. You and Thel Vadam will take the ship over and get us anything you can out of it… understood?" Glynda says pushing up her glasses.**

"Youll be like a pirate Ruby! All you need is a pirate hat… and a parrot" Nora says with a grin and getting a mirthful roll of the eyes from Ren.

"Make it hurt Red" Roman says with a smirk. He had nothing against the girl. They were just on opposite sides.

"**Yes Maam" They saluted as they began to grab ammo and grenades, putting them into their pouches.**

"**Finally some action!" Yang says with a grin as she puts her shotgun on her back as she slips on her helmet, it clicking on with a hiss. Satisfied, she watched as the others prepare themselves.**

"I like her" Ghira says with a small smile as Blake blushes lighrly and Kali snickers at Blakes blush.

"Yes that does sound like Xiao Long" Weiss says rolling her eyes and getting a small smirk from Winter. She and General ironwood having their own gung ho soldiers. They quickly lost that spark but some few keep it and its refreshing.

**The Eternity continued to shake under the volley of the Star destroyer before it finally evened out. It was then a yellow alarm that began blaring as Ruby looks to her team.**

"That's your cue Red" Mercury says remembering how it went in the viewing from thei ODST counterparts.

"Itll be interesting to see how Rose fights compared to Arc and his team" Cinder says getting a nod from Emerald, who always seems to be hanging off everyword the woman says.

"**Alrighty team, time to dance!" She says as they made their way to the Hanger, which had a Pelican already waiting for them to take them into the bowels of the beast.**

"**This should be interesting" Blake says as they climb in, Pounding the side of the pelicsn a few times to let the pilots know to take off.**

"Here we goooo" Ruby says with a smile as she leans forward, excited to see what happens.

"Calm down Ruby, jeeze" Yang says with a snicker as she pats her sisters head a few times as they watch on.

"**Here we go… remember your training" Weiss says as they watched the pelican leave the flagship and head towards the imperial star destroyer.**

**They felt the Pelican swerve and sway as they made their way to the exposed hanger which was wide open. The blast doors blown open by a salvo from the Eternity.**

"Seems like bad luck that it was blown open, though I suspect Cinder had something to do with that" Ironwood says remembering how this Cinder was an AI who had control of the weapons on board.

"Naturally" She replies with a smirk.

"With Cinder taking out the Point defenses, it makes any landing troops that much easier to get aboard." Ren says noting the lack of any real resistance.

"**Here we go Spartans!" The pilot calls out to them as they entered the familiar pull of artificial gravity. They could hear the sound of blasters firing at the dropship. They saw as the ship turned to face the hanger. "Go Go Go" The pilot calls out as the four color coated spartans leap from the pelican, jumping behind crates as white stormtroopers fired. "Good Luck spartans" He calls out leaving the hanger.**

"Thanks! We wont need it" Ruby says as Weiss rolls her eyes. Again she wanted to say something to Ruby but she wasn't listening so she bit her tongue as she watches on, excited to see how this version of her handles herself out in the field.

"Watch closely, this might help you further your teamwork in the field students" Glynda says as she too watches on and watches their synergy together. How they fought together.

"**Open fire team!" Ruby calls out as they look out of cover and began to fire back at the stormtroopers.**

"It seems these storm troopers are completely out matched when it comes to the UNSC commandos… Spartans" Sienna says with a small smirk at watching Blake absolutely destroy stromtrooper after stormtrooper.

**Yang used her spartan abilities to get close, using her shotgun to great advantage. Sliding and dodging blaster bolts.**

**Blake wasn't too far from her partner as her SMG sprayed bullets like a hose, filling the stormtroopers with lead.**

**Weiss showed off her immense skill by putting a DMR shot in a head with each pull of the trigger, her breathing calm.**

**Ruby was just as skilled, going for body shots however, while she was skilled enough to go for headshots, shed rather play it safe for her team and aimed center mass**

"Amazing… they seem to be working so well together" Winter says with a bit of a surprise as she watches how they covered eachother, how they moved and how they used their hand signals to communicate.

"Agreed. If this RWBY is anything like the ones here, then this team shows true potential to be one of the best." Ozpin says with a small smile, glad he made the right choice in picking Ruby.

"Ill up their training" Glynda says, getting a nod from Ozpin.

**It wasn't long before they heard the familiar hum of a anti gravity engines as they watched a green phantom. "Their Here!" Ruby calls out as she kept firing, watching a familiar gold Sangheili appear from the bottom of the phantom.**

"Kick some butt aliens!" Nora says with a smile, watching their friends absolutely wreck shop on the Star Destroyer. It was nice to watch.

**Eventually. With the combination of Balistic and plasma, the stormtroopers were stopped and lay dead. "Spartans. Get your construct in the system." Thel says as Ruby nods, walking over to a nearby terminal. **

"**Alright Ozpin… see what you can get us" Ruby says as she puts her hand to the console as Ozpin transfers himself into the system.**

"There you are too Professor!" Ruby says with a smile, which got a surprised look from Ozpin at first before smiling. It was almost fitting. He didn't have a physical body anymore so to speak. He reincarnated his soul. And now, his onscreen counterpart didn't have a body either.

Cinder humphs lightly, she wasn't the only AI it seemed.

"**Ah there we go. Spartan armor is always so.. small… ok I have the schematics. While I cant control the ship, I can still open doors for you all" Ozpin says, appearing on the console, holding a cane. "Im uploading a map to your VISR, as well as sending them to Thel." He says as Ruby nods, holding her sniper.**

"**Cmon then…" She says reaching out and pulling Ozpin back into her suit as they kicked the hanger door open, being greeted by more storm troopers. **

"Jeeze they keep throwing themselves a squad at a time… youd think theyd be able to coordinate better" Yang says as she watches her onscreen counterpart destroy stormtroopers.

"That's because most of them are planetside remember?" Pyrrha says as she soon got a reluctant nod from Yang.

"**You go on Spartans, me and my elites will head to the reactor" RWBY nods as they split up, heading separate ways as one by one, Stormtroopers were mowed down on the way to the bridge.**

"**God the white Is so obnoxious" Yang says using her knife to stab one in the throat.**

"Hey!" Weiss and Winter say to the blonde brawler who was snickering at the trolling she was clearly doing at her white team mate.

"**Hey!" Weiss calls out as they run up to the lift to the bridge.**

"**My point exactly." Yang says with a grin and pressed the button as they began to make their way upward.**

This got a full blown laugh from Yang which caused Weiss and Winter to huff and continue to watch, ignoring the blonde brawler as she got her laughter under control.

"**Flashbangs. Kill the guards, knock out the officers" Blake says getting confirmations from the rest of her team as they grabbed flash bangs. Once the door opens, they throw them into the room. They go off with a bang as Team RWBY activates their visrs as it showed the outlines of the Imperial command through the smoke. **

"That's very interesting… Winter take note of the Visr, I want to attempt to replicate it in Atlas" ironwood says as he got a nod from Winter who was also interested in what she saw.

"It's a good tactic with their technology. Blind the enemy and kill them before they can respond" Sienna says with a hum, getting a nod from some of the other nimbler members of the viewing crowd.

**One by one the stormtroopers fell, and all that was left of the captain, who was firing at them with a pistol. Calmly, Yang walks over to the officer, plies the pistol from his hand and knocks him out with a fist.**

"**Easy Peasy" She says looking at the pistol she grabbed. Shrugging, she puts it on her belt.**

"Hey spoil of war" Emerald says with a shrug, she would easily do the same thing, either selling it or keeping it a tropy.

"I wonder how it fires. Whats th-mmmph" Ruby began only to be silenced by a hand over her mouth curtousy of Blake.

"**Command, this is RWBY Team, confirmed capture of enemy VIP. Well make our way back to the hanger now." Says Weiss putting two fingers to her ear, her headset.**

"**Copy RWBY Team. Good job. The Sangheili have set the charges and are waiting for the order to detonate. Make your way back home" Glynda says as RWBY nods, Throwing the commander over Yangs shoulders as they made their way back.**

**Yet another victory for the UNSC.**

They watched once more as the projection ends. Raphael stands with a groan and pops his back. "Alright… im glad your enjoying this so far. Before I let you go however I got a few questions for some of you" he says standing and walking over to the stage.

"And that would be…?" Ozpin asks him as he too was about to stand.

"If you all would like some training under some of the teachers I have here. Its optional of course but I would like to see you all improve."

They all began to look at one another before Glynda stood. "We would have to see who would be training us but we have no issue with improving our skillsets."

"Perfect…" Raphael smiles and claps his hand.

**Whoooo what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Also I do have a poll up for you guys to vote on so please go and do that and that depends on what I post next chapter.**

**I like to think of myself as a little trend setter, doing things a lot of people haven't seen before, so yes… go vote.**


	6. Halo: Sangheili Relations

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Ok! So I saw the poll and it was in favor of lemons. By quite a bit margin so im bumping the Rating up accordingly. I WILL BE DOING PAIRINGS LATER, I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO FOCUS ON ALL LEMONS BUT THEY ARE OPEN. I WILL BEGIN TO DO SOME OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS AFTER THE INTERMISSION, I PROMISE.**

**Now a few things about this lemon. A friend commissioned it if the poll was in favor of lemons. He Wrote the chapter and wanted me to do the Reactions to it.**

**(THIS IS A DISCLAIMER SO IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, YOU WAIVE THE RIGHT TO COMPLAIN-THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY SKIPABLE)**

**Reviews and Critiques:**

**OnePunchPlayer: Its quite alright, and I understand, and that's what I want to do, give everyone something new and fresh. Something not seen before. Maybe everyone wont like it, but I try none the less. **

**Every Reviewer: Thank you for the support and suggestions! Keep sending in Critiques and reviews on how Im doing! I might post a list of possible reactions**

**Inspiration: Halo (Human x Sangheili Lemon)**

**(IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO SKIP)**

**((That's all! Story START!))**

Just as they were about to leave to the lounges, there was a nice deep laugh echoing through the theatre.

"What was that…?" Blake asks as she was absolutely frozen in her tracks as she looks around. The very sound however cause Raphaels face to drop.

"Oh god no…" He says as he turns to see the man standing beside him, causing him to jump. "Jesus Christ Sheogorath…" he murmurs as the mad god had a smile on his face. He could already tell that this Daedric god was up to no good as the smile on his face gave it away.

"I had heard about what you were hosting… and thought id come and stop by" He says with a smile.

"Whos he? Another Curator?" Ruby asks as Raphael shakes his head.

"Hes a Daedric Prince, something short of a god to you all… hes the Harold of Madness" Raphael says keeping an eye on the prince. "What do you want Sheogorath?" Raphael asks him who simply bellows out a simple laugh.

"Oh I don't want you… I want them" He says using his cane to move Raphael out of the way as he steps forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name Is Sheogorath… and I have a proposition for you all… Now Im aware of whats going on, and before you write me off… I wish to show you all something… Watch it to the end, and ill give you something of value… For example… your mother" Sheo says looking at Ruby. "Your Mother" She says looking at Yang. "And other gifts of my choosing."

"Sounds easy enough… why?" Yang asks standing between the prince of madness and her sister.

"FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT!" He cackles with glee. "To make it more interesting… you cannot move from your seats until the viewing is over. Simple?" Sheogorath asks with a smirk as he twirls it in hand.

"Well… watch" Weiss says, not trusting Sheogorath, but decided to stay with her team. One more time before break, they had their seats once more.

Once the Projector plays, Raphaels eyes widen as he buries his face in his hands. "You Fuckin Troll…"

"Of COURSE I AM" Sheogorath says with a gleeful smile as he watches on, having a seat next in the audience.

**(-000-)**

**Raphael woke up with a splitting headache. He really couldn't remember the night before as he reaches up and rubs his head with his hand. His memory was fuzzy and blurred. He carefully opened his eyes as he moans softly. His mind tried to reboot on what happened the night before.**

"Hangover? I've had those nights before" Ghira says with a small chuckle as Kali snickers. She was usually the reason for the hangover and he knew it. She loved messing with him when he was piss drunk.

"Cant handle your liquor?" Roman asks with a snicker.

**He could remember that there was a party… a banquet for the Human and Sangheili relations. Nothing out of the ordinary now that things have finally calmed in the universe. There were still skirmishes here and there but for the most part it was relativaly quite unlike three decades ago.**

"Well its nice to see they made progress in relations. If only we could do that here" Sienna says getting a small smile from Blake.

"One step at a time miss Khan" Was all Ozpin says as he watches, swirling his mug in hand as he watches curiously. Wondering why their host was a little… distraught.

"**Puta Madre" He murmurs as the hangover hit him as memories came back to him. Him and his squad began to drink. Yang held her liquor the best. Ruby was out cold first. Followed by Blake. Weiss however refused to drink. Something about upholding her family image. Which was fine. He still had fun.**

"Hey look we were at the party too" Ruby says with a grin as she watches, leaning back. Weiss nods at the reasoning given on screen and Yang smirks, able to handle her liquor the best was no surprise, though she couldn't hold a candle to her uncle qrow.

**His memory kept coming back to him until-**

**He stops as he could feel some shifting on his right arm. The warmth finally registering. He looks over, his vision still came back to him but he could make out a form.** **The large grey split mouth face of an Elite, a Sangheili, slept soundly on him.**

"…Well holy shit" Mercury says, and normally Ruby would call out a swear but she was watching with bated breath.

"Dude… I want to say good job but…" Yang began as she too was watching.

"This is beginning to sound racist Yang" Blake looks at her partner, who raises her hands defensively.

"Its certainly one way to deepen your relationship" Ozpin says finally realizing why their host was a little mortified that the prince of madness was showing them this.

**The hamsters running Raphaels brain stopped, crashed and burned.**

**The alien warrior has its arms wrapped possessively around him. Two of its lower jaws parted as light snoring was heard as it slept soundly and peaceful on him. In the midst of his mind reeling, Raphael noticed that this Sangheili is a bit smaller than the ones he's fought with. Able to differentiate between males and female Sangheili, her face was much softer, body much lither. Well… Relatively soft anyway, especially for a 7 foot, near 8, alien who can punt a human easily.**

"Well at least this human isn't recoiling and running at the thought of bedding someone other then human" Sienna says, her cheeks flushed though not as bad as some of the younger audiences.

"Are we about to see my father f-" Cinder began before cut off by Sheogorath.

"No Spoilers! Ahahahah!" Sheogorath giggled gleefully. This got an annoyed grunt from Cinder, she hated not being in control, and this, clearly is one of those times. Raphael however, decided to grant her a mercy by giving her some earplugs and a eyemask for when the time came, though he suspects the damage had been done.

**His eyes traveled downward, the blanket hugging her body quite nicely if you asked him, her body was curved, more then a males, slender, lack of breasts made sense as well since they were reptilian in nature. Her body was toned, showing that, even if they didn't let women into the military yet, she still kept fit to defend the home.**

**He could appreciate her body, lithe and built, a warriors build. She had this feminine touch to her that he enjoyed, but was able to defend herself. However, now the hamsters fixed the wheel and began turning again. He peeled the covers up with his left hand and come to a realization.**

**She's naked.**

"Yep… they did the nasty" Roman says with a snerk as he pulls a cigar from his coat and lights it as he watches on.

"Hey Wait a minute! You didn't tell us wed be watching some S-" Yang began but was covered by Blake.

"I don't know if you remember but that Prince of Madness is a god… we cant do anything so… try to enjoy t at least" She hissed, not just because of the reasons stated but because she was a sucker for anything romance related.

**He could feel that she was pressed against him, her leg draped over his own, chest against his side and face against his neck, she was lovingly caressing him. The Hamsters ran faster as he gulps, he peeks under the covers again, hoping he wasn't.**

**'Naked as the day I was born….' Raphael moans out mentally as there was noting between the two. Skin against skin. He groans out. Fuuuuuuuuuck.**

"Shows you how far this relationship has come if shes alright with sleeping with a Human" Winter says with a small cough.

"Its… appreciated to see that they are trying for Peace" Glynda blushes, her mind working onwhat exactly happened the night before.

**It wasn't hard to figure out what happened. He fucked an alien.**

**He looks up, whatever light coming in the room helping to illuminate the room. It was a little bit of a mess. The desk was bowed, things all over the floor and lots of, what he could only assume, was their juices all over the floor.**

"Talk about a tornado…. They thrashed the room" Ren says trying to focus on anything but the implications of what the video was showing.

**He noticed a few other clothes, not his own thrown around the room. It looked like to be a decorative robe, shredded by him tearing it off her. He gulps lightly as he looks back up at the ceiling.**

"…decorative robes… wonder how much theyd go for intact" Roman says getting a shrug from Neo who had some blood dripping from her nose as she watches on. The Eyecandy was real in her opinion.

"Alien robes? Yeah not a cent" Emerald says with a small snerk, her face also flush.

**His memories continued to come back to him as he blushes lightly.**

**She gleefully tore off his clothes, he doing the same to her as she wrapped her legs around him as they began to proceed to make love on the bed. His neck littered with bite marks. His back, scratched up from her hands. **

This got heavy bushes from everyone, seeing the love making between the two species. Ruby was as red as her cloak as Blake and Yang lean forward on their seats, biting their lips.

"Oh my…" Glynda murmurs out as she attempts to keep a composed look on her face.

**What made things, in his mind, worse was all the secrets he told her. And the confessions they both shared.**

"So they didn't just share a tumble in the sheets… see this kids is why I never get shit faced drunk" Roman says taking all of this really casually. Societal norms of sex and shame are bullshit. Violence was alright but sex wasn't?

"Cause youll end up knockin up a girl, god forbid you have a child" Mercury murmurs as he watches on, also not ashamed. He killed people. Why was this bad?

"**Im reeeeally hoping she isn't a noble or wife or something" He murmurs quietly as he waited for her to wake. His mother always raised him to do the right thing, and to him, not leaving her after he fucked her silly, was the right thing.**

"5 lien says it's a noble" Yang says to Blake who rolled her eyes and smacks her in the back of the head as she continues watching with a heavy blush.

"Nice to know someone was raised right" Sienna says, blushing like mad at the moment. She may be a little wet as well but she wouldn't admit that out oud.

"Agreed" Ozpin says taking a sip from his mug. He had seen everything as well. Nothing phased him anymore really.

**She was quite comfortable to lay with. Her skin soft and the smell coming off her was heavenly. As much as he didn't like to admit it. He loved being here. In her arms. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he stayed.**

**He just hoped High Command wouldn't strangle his ass for this.**

**"Mmm…" The Sangheili began to stir next to him as she buried her face into his neck further as she hums, pulling the human ODST closer to her body. Eventually her eyes opened up to reveal a piercing red eyes as she looks at her human lover.**

"Oh shit shes awake, too late to make a run for it" Mercury says with a laugh as he looks back to notice Raphael was hding his face in his hands.

"I really doubt our host wants to share his most intimate moments Lord Sheogorath" Ozpin calls out to the prince.

"And I really don't care!" He fires back.

**"Good morning my fal'shai…" She murmurs out as she wakes, pressing her face once more into his neck taking in his scent as she purrs softly. Who knew sangheili can purr.**

"**I can already guess what that means" he murmurs out with a small smile and kisses her forehead.**

"Hes quite the charmer" Kali says with a small chuckle as she watches, her ear twitching an blood ran down her nose. Shed never cheat on her husband by an means but that doesn't mean she cant appreciate the aesthetic.

**The Sangheili, whos name hes forgetting, didn't answer him right away as her hands smiles and traces his chest softly, enjoying his battle worn skin.**

**"It means My Beloved in your tongue Fal'shai…" She murmurs out as he let out a small blush and smiles.**

"How sweet" Ruby says still blushing like mad as she watched on. Yang wanted to cover her eyes and ears but it was already too late. They had agreed to watch.

"Yeah" Pyrrha says also blushing, hoping to be that affectionate with Jaune someday. She was a hopeless romantic. Bite her.

**His heart wouldn't stop beating, his blood in his face as he looks down at her. "Um… listen… we should talk, about last night." He lets out as she laughs lightly.**

"**Yes… your right… some words were said while you were… inebriated" She says with a chuckle as her hands continued to roam his body gently.**

"Makes me wonder what was said" Winter says with a flush on her face as she looks away.

"Oh I looooooove you" Roman mocked before gagging. He didn't mind romance, but hes had bad experiences with it before.

"**Yeah your right-Hello!" He was surprised when the alien, with grace in her movements, straddled her waist as the blanket fell, showing off her body to a glorious degree as his eyes couldn't keep his eyes off her if he was honest. Her eyes wandered over his own body as she smiles.**

The younger audience blushes harder seeing the now two nude people in their full glories.

"Shes certainly… forward with what she wants" Sienna says as Sheogorath was cackling at the hosts misfortune. He wanted this to stay… private. Intimate. But nope. This Daedric Asshole changed that.

"Its nice to see however they being so close with one another" Blake says with a heavy blush.

**Her hands roam his body, his skin lithe as well, toned and marred with scars, something she didn't mind. It was the sight of a warrior. His hands were strong, strong enough to tear off a turret and use it against his enemies.**

**She smiles, feeling the familiar ache of her body being abused as it was. Her body quivered for his touch as her hands travel to his shoulders and purrs.**

"Heres where it starts to get good" Yang says with a little bit of a grin as she leans forward. Hands roaming each others bodies.

Blake and Kali silently agreed as they watch on with bated interest. Their ears twitching. Ruby was hiding behind her cloak at this point but she could still hear it.

**She hums, he was a walking warrior, yet so small. He was so strong, yet so skinny and short. He was a walking contradiction. He was her, walking contradiction.**

"**Me personally… I'd rather forget my duties… to the Sangheili. To my Keep. Just for one morning id like to lay with my Fal'shai… my beloved" she says as her claws glide across his body gently.**

"Forget work, just fuck into the morning" Mercury says which got a smack from Cinder as began to put the two items given to her on.

"Jeeze… it's a wonder your still singer Black" Emerald says rolling her eyes as she was beet red as well.

"Oh whats a little sex between lovers? At least their not shooting each other!" Sheogorath cackles.

**He hums softly as his hands reach up and grope her ass, as he finally sits up, his headache gone. "Remind me of your name Fal'Shai" He tells her as his own mouth reaches up and attacks her neck, his body pressed against hers.**

"**Lady Veyna 'Kalmon" She smiles and kisses his forehead once more. Feeling his hands grope her ass.**

"Such a regal sounding name" Weiss says as she too was red, watching both of them grind and grope one another. She knew where this was headed, she had long been given the talk. She looked at Ruby and wondered if she had.

…if she hadn't, she certainly wouldn't leave it to Yang… she could already imagine it. Pipe A goes in Hole B. Thinking about it gave her migraines.

"Yep shes a noble…" Emerald Snorts lightly.

"**Well my Lady Venya… allow me to… negotiate my terms for our species" He says with a grin and pushes her on her back, which she squeals happily as she was thrown on her back, legs up in the air as he attacks her neck, biting into it.**

Some of the Younger audiences turn away they watch. Sheogorath, having a wicked little chaotic idea, smirks.

"Ah Ah Ah, if you want your gift… you have to watch" He says as Ruby audibly groans, thinking of her mother before facing the screen. Weiss reaches over and pats her hand softly.

"**Ohhh my beloved…" She murmurs out with a smile as she spreads her legs and wraps them around his waist and pulls him close, sliding his still slick with juices cock against her slit once more as she moans.**

Blake, Kali and Neo had been dripping blood for some time now, and this only made it worse. A Noble human loving their non human partner, no matter the appearance. It was romantic. Even if they watched an extremely personal moment.

"Hes quite big…" Sienna murmurs out as she watches.

"Eh… id still hit it" Mercury says with a shrug.

"**Mmm should I call you that too…?" He whispers in her ear as, he slid into her once more and lets out a moan, his fingers intertwining with hers as he attacks her neck.**

"**Call me whatever you please" She moans out as her legs wrap around his waist and pulls him as deep as he could go as they began their love making in the room. They had their responsibilities, but at the moment. They didn't care.**

**Their moment of lovemaking was slow, passionate and loving. Thrusts and moans against one another as teeth grazed skin and hands intertwined.**

The Viewers watched the loving love making, moans and whispers of sweet nothings, teeth and hands intertwined. It was undoubtedly romantic.

"Glynda, Please make sure we have… Sex Education courses for those who require them" Ozpin says, his impassive look giving away nothing as he hid behind his mug as he usually does.

"**Mmm my beloved…" He whispers against her as he bucks his hips harder as he nips her neck. His human body grinding against hers as he noses her neck.**

"**Mmmph… I know… you cant breed me… but… try" she murmurs aloud as she continues to buck her hips as this spurred him on as he bucks harder as he pulls her body close and unloads into her as he slumps against her.**

This got Blake and Kali, and even Sienna to blush harder at her words. It was obvious they couldn't sire a child. That didn't mean he didn't want to try with how hard the bed rocked. How frantic their lovemaking was.

**She smiles as she feels him fill her. Her hands gently playing with his mop of black hair. "Now i… believe we should get up before father-" She would have continued, if she didn't see said parent standing in the doorway. "By the forerunners…" she says as her face was a brilliant shade of purple. **

This got a laugh out of Roman and Mercury and looks of horror from Weiss, Blake and Winter. The thought of their father walking in on them was absolutely horrifying.

"Oh god imagine trying to explain that one to dear old daddy" Roman says with a cackling glee as he eventully calms down.

"Why did you have to show us that?!" Ruby asks with a heavy blush that matched her coat as Raphael had by now, drinking himself stupid, mortified at what the Daedric prince had just shown.

"Oh call it revenge, call it entertainment, call it a whim. But youd never know! Maybe it was one, two, or hell maybe all three!" He laughs maniacly. "But im a man of me word. Your gifts will b waiting for you in the lounge areas gift wrapped in neat little bows.

He smiles as he disappears leaving a half drunk Raphael. "Go… enjoy your break" He murmurs softly.

**What did you all think? Yeah it was a little random and not a part of RWBY, but it was a trade between me and my friend. He drew something for me and I posted something for him**

**No hate please. I want constructive criticism only.**

**To make up for the Randomness, I made sure this was a double update, so youll be seeing another chapter go up relatively soon.**


	7. Intermission 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I made a Poll and well it really was a landslide for yes. As such I changed the Rating accordingly.**

**Reviews and Critiques:**

**OnePunchPlayer: its alright, now that I got my favorites out the way, ill start doing some of everyone suggestions. Thought it wont be the 3 or 4 chapters long. 1 or 2 at the most.**

**Every Reviewer: Thank you for the support and suggestions! Keep sending in Critiques and reviews on how Im doing! I might post a list of possible reactions**

**Inspiration: N/A Intermission**

**((That's all! Story START!))**

"You guys go enjoy your breaks… ill be around and about the area." Raphael says as he waved them off, sighing as he donks his head against the table and moans softly. God damnit Sheogorath. Maybe he can… nope… he made his own bed might as well lay in it.

He sighs as he watches the viewers leave into the lounge areas as he runs a hand through his hair… god this was going to be a nightmare for the next few viewings. Oh well… it is what it is.

(-RWBY & JNPR-)

Ruby and Co were still somewhat recovering from the previous viewing at the moment but they pushed it off. It was the work of a mad god who had a little too much time on his hands. Ruby smiles as they make it to the Armory. It was absolutely littered with weapons on the racks. Everything from pitch black swords to rocket launchers and pistols to crossbows. It was a weapon lovers dream come true.

"Ohhh look at this bo-staff! Oh and that Crossbow! That's so cool! Eeeeee!" She says running all over the armory like a kid in a candy store. She absolutely loved it.

"We get it Ruby, we found the Armory" Yang says watching her jump all over the weapons as she was drooling.

"But… these are so cool!" She says hefting a rocket launcher that said SPNKR on the side of it. Double barreled.

"Put that down you dolt" She says walking over and grabbing it from her hands before putting it back down. "Come on, we wanted to stop by the diner before heading back. We haven't eaten." Weiss reaffirms as she grabs Ruby by the collar and began dragging her towards the diner.

"Do you think we can learn some of the things he shows us?" Jaune asks as he remembered some of the first few universes they had seen. He was more then interested in learning some of the many fighting styles for his Sword and Sheild.

"We can certainly ask if our host can bring some people here. It would be nice to learn under some new masters of fighting styles" Pyrrha says, her hands behind her back as she walks with JNPR.

"I personally wish to learn different styles of combat as well" Ren replies to the two of them as they all are walking into the mess. It was a small mess hall, and behind the buffet style area was a blond man in an Apron who was currently cutting up some meats.

This was Sanji Vinsmoke of the straw hat crew. They all walk up and see the glorious food, everything from steaks to ribs to wings to salads. It was all here.

"Dig right in, all the food was freshly prepared!" he says with a smile as he puts the meat into a sauté dish.

'Don't mind if I do" Yang says with a grin throwing some wings on a plate as Blake was just hovering over the Tuna.

(-Team CRME-)

Cinder hums as she walks around the area, Mercury and Emerald just behind her as she walks almost aimlessly. Truthfully she wants to find something to learn from, to further her power and prove to her father, that she was indeed a worthy heir.

"So what are we looking for anyway?" Mercury asks as he had his hands behind his head as he walks with her in tow.

"Anything really… something to make us strong." She said simply as they passed door after door until one finally caught her eye. It was an ornate door with a fire logo on it. "This could be… interesting" She says with a smile as she opens the door, and it was the reveal of a long throne room. At the end of the throne room was a woman who sat cross legged. She took deep breaths and with each inhale and exhale, the flames around her grew and shrunk.

"I am Azula of the Fire Nation. Who are you to invade my personal room?" She says as she stands, her armor reflecting the light from the flames as she walks down the path and towards her intruders.

"My name is Cinder fall… and ive come to learn from you… you use fire correct?" She asks as she stood her ground, not budging an inch since she came in.

"You speak to one of the strongest firebenders aside from my father. Why should I teach you?" She asks narrowing her eyes, flames beginning to spew from her fists as she was ready to throw flames to throw them all out.

Cinder smiles/Smirks at this. "Because im the daughter of the Curator here" She says as Cinder narrows her eyes further before Azulu threw a few punches as flames spew out towards Cinder. Cinder simply uses her own skills to dodge the flames headed towards her. Emerald and Mercury already dodging.

"If what you say is true… then DODGE" She yells as her flames went from a brilliant orange to a blue, it getting hotter with her rage as Cinder pulls her bow from her back and began to fire at the woman, who scorched the arrows with her fire bending.

"Jesus this woman has anger issues!" Emerald cries out as she pulls her pistols from her back and began to fire at Azula who continued to fire at Cinder, dodging Emeralds shots.

(-Winter & Ironwood-)

Winter and the General were walking around aimlessly as well. Mostly enjoying the downtime that they had at the moment.

"I cant wait to see what our scientists in Atlas can make from what wer see here" Ironwood says as he continues to walk, getting an affirmative from winter, when he pauses. Barracks? He wondered what kind of soldiers were here. He opens the door to see a rainbow of mismatched armor that looks similar to the universe they had just seen.

"Caboose I told you not to grab Freckles." He says watching a teal one trying to wrestle a gun out of the blue ones hands.

Ironwoods eyes widened when he heard the click of a trigger pull but deadpans when he sees some confetti come out.

"Caboose! If your going to kill a blue, Do it right! With a shotgun!" He says seeing a red one yell out holding said shotgun who was currently pointing it at an orange one.

"This has got to be some of the worst soldiers I had ever seen" Winter says watching quietly as the shenanigans play out.

"Private Caboose! Private Tucker I had told you no fighting! Even if it is to wrestle a gun out a potentially dangerous mans hands… and now that I said that out loud-" another murmurs, in black and gold as he walks over and with one swift motion, pulls the gun out of their hands. "If ive told you once, ive told you a thousand times. You need to work together"

Ironwood and winter just walk out the door and close it behind them.

"Thankfully our soldiers aren't that incompetent sir… well all but the last one anyway' Winter reassures her general as she fixes her clothing.

"Aye… cmon lets head back."

(-Veiwing room-)

Raphael watches as they all come back one at a time, or rather one group at a time as he smiles, this time completely sober as he walks to the front of the stage and smiles. Evenetually they had all came back. RWBY and JNPR were holding their full bellies, a sign they had Sanjis fabulous cooking.

Cinder and her two cohorts came back a little singed but proud. She must have visited Azula. He snorts lightly as he knew the fire nation princess by heart. She was as proud as Cinder was. It wasn't out fo the ordinary for them to get into a fight.

"Im glad you all could enjoy some leisure time! Anyway… Sheogorath had left some gifts for you all but at the moment I want to make sure their nothing dangerous… so well continue to watch a few more universes before I hand them out. No questions? No? Then lets get started" He says with a smile as he walks over to the projector and hits it once more.

**What do you guys think? I made this a double update since the last one had absolutely done nothing to do with RWBY.**

**I AM STILL TAKING SUGGESTIONS BUT I PREFER REVIEWS AND CRITIQUES FIRST AND FOREMOST.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**(-Preview-)**

"**Hold on… who is it…?"**

**Begins to shoot through the door.**

"**Oh you know… A Real Fuckin Vampire"**


	8. Authors note-Rewrite up!

**Im gonna be honest with you guys, im not really satisfied with the writing of this story, now im not gonna abandon it. Rather Im rewriting it from the ground up and its already posted up and ready to go. So please go over there, read it, let me know what you all think.**

**Read and Review that story Please!**

**Its called "Watching the Multiverse Unfold"**


End file.
